Encuentros ocultos
by Carol FVargas
Summary: En la juventud somos un mar incontrolable de sensaciones que nos lleva a experimentar y descubrirnos. Ranma y Akane tienen 17 años, se aman aunque no lo confiesen y el vivir bajo el mismo techo ha estrechado su relación pero también ha aumentado las tentaciones. Juntos descubrirán el efecto que tiene uno en el otro aunque ninguno de los dos lo declare. LEMON LEMON LEMON
1. El inicio

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

 _Espero lo disfruten._

 _-0-_

¿Desde cuándo lo hacía? ¿Uno, dos meses? Tal vez tres… no importaba mucho, lo que era interesante es que no podía dejar de hacerlo y cada vez era más osada.

Cada mañana ella era la responsable de ir a despertar al perezoso de Ranma que dormía como una roca, por lo que le era muy difícil la tarea, había veces que necesitaba gritarle al oído, en otras le vaciaba una palangana con agua fría, en otras iba prevenida y llevaba un sartén con una cuchara de madera a fin de utilizarlo de gong, en fin, cada día se las tenía que arreglar para cumplir su cometido.

Pero fue precisamente el pesado sueño del muchacho lo que la animó a hacerlo.

La primera vez solo acercó un poco su rostro al de él, algo leve, sutil, necesitaba asegurarse que realmente no despertaría y la encontraría a centímetros de su cara porque no tendría explicación que dar ni tampoco le daría la satisfacción de llamarla pervertida por aprovecharse de la situación, así que solo acarició con la punta de su índice la mejilla del chico.

Poco a poco se volvió más osada, aventurándose a tocarlo cada vez más y por un mayor tiempo, incluso llegó a delinear los labios masculinos con sus dedos varias veces en una misma mañana antes de dar el siguiente paso; después de eso se arriesgó a aproximar su rostro al de él, cerca, muy cerca, sus narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse, pero el chico se movió para susto de ella, reaccionando volcándole la palangana con agua fría encima.

 ** _-¿¡Qué te pasa?!-_** gritó una menuda mujer furiosa.

- ** _Llevaba un rato llamándote y no hacías caso, si no te gusta bien puedes intentar levantarte solo-_** dijo como si nada la chica Tendo disimulando bastante bien el sobresalto que acababa de pasar.

Pasó una semana tranquila sin hacer otra cosa más que despertarlo, pero cada día le costaba más trabajo controlarse, se le había hecho una necesidad poder tocarlo aunque el aludido no lo supiera.

Comenzando temprano el día, acudió religiosamente al cuarto de su prometido para "solo despertarlo", aunque no había nadie más en casa le había prometido a Kasumi que lo haría para que comieran juntos el desayuno caliente, más su fuerza de voluntad se quebró y en un arrebato le acomodó con suavidad el cabello que cubría su rostro, inesperadamente, la mano de Ranma se movió con rapidez capturando con firmeza la femenina, el chico abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró directa y profundamente; la chica Tendo no atinó a reaccionar al saberse descubierta.

- ** _Otra vez estoy soñando contigo, Akane-_** dijo adormecido- **_que valga la pena el despertar._**

Mientras decía lo último jaló hacia sí a la chica para que quedara recostada junto a él, la abrazó posesivamente pegándola a su cuerpo y volvió a quedarse dormido profundamente.

Akane estaba petrificada de la impresión, no solo estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por Ranma, si no que él confesó que soñaba con ella y además la había abrazado para dormir junto a él; sin embargo, ahora estaba atrapada, si se quedaba ahí hasta que él despertara sería muy difícil de explicar por qué no se fue, pero si se movía y lo despertaba sería mucho más difícil de explicar el por qué permitió llegar a esa situación.

Estaba cavilando cuál sería la mejor salida hasta que las palabras de Ranma dichas junto a su oído la pusieron aún más nerviosa.

- ** _Akane, hueles tan bien-_** dijo en un tono tan grave que la aludida sintió un agradable cosquilleo recorrerla desde su espalda baja.

Entonces fue que sintió la mano del chico palpándola atrevidamente, recorrió su abdomen y subió hasta sus pechos, los que comenzó a masajear sin tapujos.

 ** _-¡Qué bien se sienten! Mejor que otra veces_** \- siguió mascullando el joven.

El sonrojó se apoderó de Akane.

 _-¿Otras veces?-_ pensó avergonzada.

Una de las manos del chico descendió hasta las caderas de la mujer y las apretó con lujuria.

 ** _-Las mejores caderas de Japón-_** siguió hablando en sueños.

Acarició sin recato el trasero femenino para luego deslizar su mano a la entrepierna de la muchacha mientras él acomodaba su ya erecto miembro entre las nalgas de ella.

Una parte de Akane le decía que debía despertarlo inmediatamente y salir de ahí corriendo lejos de sus atrevidos toques, pero otra parte estaba gozando sobremanera saberse protagonista de los sueños húmedos del joven además de estar disfrutando de las ardientes caricias que el durmiente le estaba prodigando.

Su mente no pudo seguir discutiendo ya que el atrevido joven comenzó a acariciar de tal manera su entrepierna que ligeros espasmos se apoderaron de ella. La chica colocó su propia mano encima de su boca para evitar que fueran audibles los gemidos que Ranma estaba logrando que exhalara.

- ** _Akane_** – murmuraba guturalmente el joven mientras se frotaba contra el trasero femenino y continuaba acariciándola.

La chica seguía dejándose hacer, cada vez más extasiada por los ardientes toques del atrevido chico Saotome, jamás había experimentado tal sensación, se sintió invadida por un calor que emanaba de su bajo vientre hasta que fue sumergida por una ola de placer que le envolvió, provocando que su dulce néctar fuera liberado en su ropa alcanzando incluso la mano de Ranma.

Él seguía frotándose compulsivamente contra ella, sujetando con tal fuerza la cadera del lado izquierdo de Akane que seguramente dejaría sus dedos marcados, continuó hasta que el paroxismo orgásmico lo dominó. Fue hasta ese momento que liberó a la chica de su agarre y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pronunció

- ** _Akane, te amo_** -

La confesión, el nerviosismo, la culpabilidad, la felicidad, muchos sentimientos se apoderaron a la vez de la menor de las Tendo, que solo atinó a separarse lo más sutilmente posible del joven.

Con sus habilidades de artista marcial se retiró del cuarto, tal vez sería bueno dejar dormir al chico un poco más, al fin que era día de descanso y ella necesitaba un largo baño de agua fría antes de poder encararlo.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, el joven se desperezó lentamente, percatándose inmediatamente de las húmedas consecuencias de su agradable sueño.

 ** _-¡Qué bueno que desperté antes de que Akane entrara! Moriría de vergüenza si me encuentra así… si supiera que ella es la causante de esto-_** dijo al tiempo que limpiaba la evidencia.

También se percató que había algo diferente en el ambiente, el perfume de su prometida se percibía fuertemente en el aire, además que su mano derecha emanaba un aroma particular que nunca antes había detectado, algo dulce.

 ** _-¿Habrá estado aquí?... No creo, si hubiera visto a "La Bestia" en acción inmediatamente hubiera amanecido a kilómetros de aquí_** \- rio divertido de su propio comentario y volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir.


	2. La noche

¿Ahora que haría? ¿Cómo podría verlo de frente después de lo que habían pasado juntos? Claro que él no sabía lo sucedido, pero ella era realmente mala fingiendo... Era necesario idear una estrategia para poder encararlo.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue, como la buena persona madura que era, evitarlo completamente. ¡Claro! Él ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su cambio de actitud. ¡Que idea tan magnífica había tenido!.

Después del relajante, largo y frío baño, se encaminó nuevamente al cuarto de su prometido, abrió la puerta y entró, apenas puso un pie dentro los nervios se apoderaron de ella, las sensaciones vividas ahí mismo apenas en la mañana la hacían temblar de solo recordarlas, así que optó por la manera más sencilla de enfrentar la situación, desde la entrada le aventó lo primero que encontró a su alcance que para desgracia de Ranma fue una caja que se encontraba cercana a la puerta, con tan buen tino de Akane que se le estampó directo en la cara.

 ** _-¡Arriba! Ya se enfrió tu desayuno, tonto-_** le gritó dándose la vuelta para bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras.

El pobre chico se incorporó sobándose la frente y de mal humor.

 ** _-¡Akane! Con esos modos nunca vas a encontrar a alguien que te soporte-_** y sonrió bobamente al recordar su sueño, disipándosele la molestia al instante.

Bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con la novedad de que la chica ya había ingerido sus alimentos, por lo que tendría que comer solo, así que se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar lo que Kasumi les había dejado preparado.

Después de un tiempo se percató que su prometida no había hecho acto de presencia, por lo que recogió los trastes, los llevó a la cocina y se fue con la intención de buscarla, tal vez tendría como recompensa alguna fugaz y maravillosa vista de su anatomía con la cual soñar esa noche, más sus intenciones fueron frustradas al ver llegar a su madre y a Kasumi cargadas con las bolsas de compras, por lo que acudió inmediatamente a su encuentro para ayudarlas. Entre hacerse cargo de los paquetes y de que Nodoka aprovechara la buena disposición de su hijo para que le ayudara con otras tareas, pasó el resto de la mañana ocupado olvidando el ir a molestar a Akane, hasta que la recordó y se dirigió a la planta superior con el firme propósito de importunarla.

Subió todavía con buen ánimo las escaleras, ese tipo de sueños siempre le provocaban el mejor de los humores, además de que este había sido en especial vívido, pero antes de llegar arriba escuchó a Kasumi hablarle.

 ** _-Si vas a ver a Akane, no está, llamó hace rato avisando que estaría con sus amigas haciendo una tarea y llegaría entrada la noche-_**

Una tarea… ¿Por qué no le había avisado? Ella siempre lo hacía, ¿ahora qué habría hecho para que se enojara y no le dijera de la tarea? Y pensar que había empezado tan bien el día.

Pasó el resto de la jornada entrenando, incluso después de cenar siguió entrenando, aunque en realidad estaba esperando el arribo de cierta chica de corto cabello qué habría dicho que llegaría al anochecer y ya pasaban de las once.

Escuchó a lo lejos la puerta abrirse, por lo que corrió a entrar a la casa para "casualmente" toparse con ella en las escaleras.

- ** _Bonitas horas de llegar_** \- dijo desde la penumbra el joven.

- ** _Ho… ho… hola, Ranma-_** estaba bastante nerviosa y hablaba con dificultad, intentaba ocultar lo que traía bajo el brazo.

 ** _-¿Y bien?-_** dijo tranquilamente.

 ** _-¿Y bien qué?-_** más nervios, ¿acaso la había descubierto?.

- ** _Estoy esperando tu disculpa_** \- su tono era de molestia.

 ** _-¿Mi… mi disculpa?, ¿por… por qué… tendría que… disculparme?-_** no podía ser posible que lo supiera.

- ** _Por no haberme dicho de la tarea, pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte si me dejas copiarla-_** contestó acercándose demasiado a ella y guiñándole un ojo.

 ** _-¿¡Qué?!-_** estaba indignada ** _\- ¡¿Cuál tarea, tonto?!-._**

 ** _-¡Vamos, Akane! Sabes que se me dificulta la escuela, ayúdame un poco ¿si?_** \- e intentó tomar el libro que ella llevaba bajo el brazo.

 ** _-¡Eso no es para ti!-_** le gritó más que molesta ** _\- ¡Entrometido!-._**

Le soltó un tremendo golpe que lo mandó a volar hasta la pared, lo que bien aprovechó la chica para huir escaleras arriba y enclaustrarse en su cuarto.

- ** _Boba Akane, pero que ni crea que esto se quedará así, no voy a reprobar por ella-_** dijo el joven sobándose donde recibió el dulce toque de su prometida y encaminándose al baño.

Después de un relajante aseo, Ranma se vistió solo con sus calzoncillos y la camiseta debido al intenso calor que estaba haciendo por las noches, ingresó a su cuarto y después de asegurarse que todo estaba en silencio, salió por su ventana para cruzar el techo y descender justo frente a la de Akane.

- ** _Solo veré cual era la tarea y si puedo hacerla solo, nada más-_** se decía a sí mismo justificándose.

Ingresó sigilosamente, una vez dentro buscó con tiento en el escritorio.

- _Aquí no está el libro que traía-_ pensaba- _¿Dónde lo habrá dejado_?-

Fue hasta ese momento en que le pareció ver lo que buscaba sobre la cama, a un lado de Akane, junto a la pared.

- _Con cuidado, Saotome, no querrás que se despierte y te vea encima de ella, te gusta conservar tu integridad física intacta-_ seguía animándose mentalmente.

Con cuidado pasó sobre Akane, quedando justo arriba haciendo equilibrio para alcanzar el libro, sin embargo, olvidó lo alocada que era la chica para dormir y que tendía al sonambulismo, por lo que de un momento a otro se vio envuelto en los brazos de la joven, quien lo sujetó fuertemente y lo posicionó a su lado, pasando su mano por encima del pecho masculino y aprisionando al chico con sus piernas.

Fue hasta ese momento que Ranma se percató de la poca ropa que vestía la chica, con apenas un ligero y ceñido top de delgados tirantes y coquetas pantaletas de encaje.

Intentó no moverse, más ella insistía en juntarse seductoramente a él; sintió los firmes pechos sobre su brazo y torso, podía notar las duras cimas rozar su piel, la chica se pegaba a él como normalmente Shampoo lo hacía, con la diferencia de que la chica Tendo sí lograba provocar en él sensaciones muy placenteras; las suaves piernas de Akane también estaban en contacto con la dermis de sus propias extremidades, subiendo y bajando provocativamente, incitando a su de por sí volátil líbido; la delicada mano comenzó a buscar por debajo de la camiseta y acarició aquel bien definido cuerpo que él poseía, delineando todos y cada uno de los músculos de su parte delantera, subiendo y bajando de manera tortuosa por toda la masculina fisionomía.

- ** _Ranma_** \- susurró adormilada y de una manera tan sensual que era difícil no adivinar de que trataba su sueño.

Él estaba que echaba humo por las orejas por la situación, añadiendo a eso que "La Bestia" comenzaba a querer hacerse presente en sus calzoncillos.

La mano de la muchacha siguió deslizándose por el cuerpo del chico, descendió lo suficiente para percibir el encendido miembro y ahí se detuvo; primero con su palma comenzó a sobar aquella dura elevación que se le ofrecía para luego aprisionar con todos los dedos también la grandiosa virilidad.

"La Bestia" asomó por en medio de los pliegues de los calzoncillos, liberándose del estorbo de la ropa para beneplácito de la durmiente, con su índice y dedo medio acarició la húmeda punta, delineando la circunferencia con delicadeza. Rodeó con su mano el voluminoso músculo para poder acariciarlo totalmente sin tapujos.

- ** _Ran… ma…-_** siguió murmurando en sueños.

- _Esto no puede estar pasando_ \- trataba de convencerse mentalmente el varón- _piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo… Akane ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?-_

La mano de Akane subía y bajaba rítmicamente sobre la despierta masculinidad del joven al tiempo que ella misma se frotaba contra el cuerpo de él; sentía la quemante piel de Akane a través de la delgada tela, las bragas ya se notaban húmedas, la chica no dejaba de gemir suavemente respirando encima de su cuello. Era demasiado.

Intentó zafarse del agarre de la joven, más solo consiguió que lo apretara más contra su cuerpo y que ejerciera un poco más de presión sobre su miembro, para placer de él; además, al tratar de separarse, una de sus manos había quedado atrapada de tal manera que ahora tenía uno de los pechos de Akane justo en su palma; no lo hizo con intención pero el erecto pezón quedó acomodado entre sus dedos, quiso mover la mano para terminar el contacto, más su cuerpo fue más rápido que su razón, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba acariciando la sobresaliente punta, provocando que la joven gimiera más.

La respiración en su cuello, la caricia al pecho de su prometida, el roce de sus cuerpos, la manera en que ella estaba acariciando su miembro, definitivamente fue demasiado, apenas pudo contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre esa candente mujer y penetrarla salvajemente ahí mismo, y con esa idea en su mente, tuvo el primer orgasmo de su vida provocado por el toque de alguien más.

Exhaló el aire que había contenido y disfrutó la sensación hasta hace poco desconocida, definitivamente se sintió mejor que cuando él mismo se satisfacía; sin embargo, seguía atrapado, ya que la chica aún no aflojaba el agarre y continuaba frotándose en él, si se tardaba más tiempo en esa posición corría el riesgo de que despertara y lo matara _ipso facto._

Entonces fue cuando se percató de la posición tan comprometedora en la que sus manos estaban, una sujetando aún el suave pecho y la otra en medio de las piernas de la chica; intentó sacar su mano de la entrepierna, más lo único que logró fue sentir la incipiente humedad en ella además de una turgente elevación que se obstinaba en frotar contra sus falanges; quiso zafarse, realmente intentó no tocarla de más, pero solo logró que el ritmo de la respiración de la chica se acelerara, sin proponérselo, le estaba dando placer a la mujer.

Continuó con el intento de escape, no le quedaba más que hacer, si se despertaba de todos modos lo mataría, si no lo hacía a lo mejor podía salir impune de la situación; al tratar de librarse continuaba frotando su extremidad en la entrada de Akane, hasta que la chica emitió un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba con más ímpetu la mano de él, luego, aflojó la presión y la fuerza ejercida por sus piernas para sujetar al muchacho.

Al fin, Ranma pudo deslizarse fuera de la cama, no sin antes percatarse que la humedad que la chica había liberado estaba impregnada en su mano, rememorando haber percibido ese olor anteriormente.

No se detuvo mucho a cavilar en lo sucedido, le resultaba imperioso salir de ahí inmediatamente pues su miembro había vuelto a erguirse y le urgía por atención; el sentir a Akane de esa manera y el haberla estimulado sin proponérselo hasta alcanzar el orgasmo era suficiente material para autosatisfacerse por un mes completo.

Nunca antes había tocado a nadie así ni nadie lo había tocado de esa manera, y aunque sabía que no era correcto, la verdad era que lo había disfrutado demasiado, no podía esperar a reanudar la experiencia pero con Akane consciente.

Salió del cuarto como entró, desanduvo el camino hasta su propia habitación e ingresó, una vez dentro comenzó a tocarse compulsivamente, de solo recordar lo vivido apenas unos minutos atrás experimentó rápidamente un segundo orgasmo, el que su papá se hubiese mudado de cuarto hacía tiempo le había convenido sobremanera a su hormonado y caliente cuerpo.

Se acostó en su futón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, rememoraba la sensación de la quemante piel de Akane sobre la suya, su firme y erecto pecho en su mano, el toque de su tacto sobre su miembro, su propia mano en la intimidad de la chica, y complaciéndose con esos pensamientos se durmió calmando a "la Bestia".

-0-

 _Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, espero sigan disfrutando su lectura tanto como yo al escribirla._ _Gracias especiales a Nao Saotome Malfoy, Haruri Saotome, Kris de Andromeda, Ranma84, GabyCo, SARITANIMELOVE y a caro como invitado, sus palabras me alientan._


	3. El armario (07-12 11:49:41)

Akane despertó a la mañana siguiente mas temprano de lo acostumbrado y sintiéndose de maravilla, no era la primera vez que soñaba con Ranma de esa manera pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión, parecía que el sueño había sido más real, además, se sentía impregnada por un aroma especial: la característica loción que usaba Ranma después del baño, ella amaba esa fragancia, le era inconfundible.

- ** _Ranma…-_** pensaba mientras sugerentes imágenes de él saliendo de la tina de baño rondaban su mente.

Miró el reloj de su mesita, aún faltaba bastante tiempo para que la enviaran a despertarlo, pero y si… rápidamente se vistió, salió de su habitación no sin antes tomar las debidas precauciones para no ser descubierta e ingresó al cuarto de Ranma sigilosamente.

Una vez dentro previsoramente puso el seguro, aunque nadie más que ella osaba entrar al cuarto del muchacho sin su permiso era mejor cuidarse.

Aspiró profundamente, adoraba el aroma de Ranma, obviamente su cuarto olía completamente a él; en silencio total, se acercó al futón arrodillándose a un costado y lo que vio la impactó: ahí estaba el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos con su despierta virilidad expuesta.

Pasó saliva con dificultad mientras mordía su labio inferior, no podía creer el tamaño del miembro que tenía frente a sí, aunque ya lo había visto desnudo jamás en todo su esplendor, no pudo evitar preguntarse si le dolería cuando entrara en ella.

- ** _A…kane_** …- gimió sensualmente el chico.

De nuevo estaba soñando con ella, eso era realmente candente.

Aún en sueños, la mano del joven alcanzó su grueso miembro y comenzó a acariciarse, al principio suave para después volverse un frenético vaivén en búsqueda del éxtasis mientras seguía murmurando el nombre de la chica.

La joven Tendo estaba siendo testigo de cómo su excitante prometido se autosatisfacía llamándola, juntó instintivamente las piernas y cómo si su mano pensara por si misma, ésta se dirigió a su propio centro de placer para acariciarse.

El joven tardó en liberar su semilla lo mismo que la chica en alcanzar la catarsis orgásmica, teniendo ella que ahogar sus gemidos para no despertarlo. Apenas estaba recuperando el aliento cuando de un salto tuvo que trasladarse a la puerta pues el hombre comenzaba a despertar.

Cuando Ranma abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su prometida frente a la entrada, recordó inmediatamente lo que estuvo soñando y con presteza se cubrió como pudo.

 ** _-¿A… Akane?-_** pronunció entre la impresión y la vergüenza.

- ** _Bue… buenos días, Ranma_** \- dijo aún agitada- **_ya es hora de despertar-._**

Ella giró sobre sus talones e intentó abrir la puerta, olvidando que le había colocado el seguro, le tomó un poco más de tiempo el quitarlo para poder salir al pasillo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Ranma.

 ** _-¿Acaso… ella… le puso seguro a la puerta?-_** se cuestionaba el muchacho - **_¿por qué?-_**

Una fragancia dulce inundó su nariz, era la misma que en la noche se le había impregnado de Akane.

- _Aun puedo recordar su aroma_ \- pensó sonriendo poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-0-

Los siguientes días, la menor de las Tendo se comportó bastante indiferente con el heredero Saotome, aunque también él evitaba la interacción con ella por temor a delatarse, era más que obvio que algo no andaba bien entre ellos.

Diario se levantaban de la mesa sin mediar palabra para luego dirigirse cada quien a realizar actividades por su cuenta, lo que no pasó desapercibido por mucho tiempo para la matriarca Saotome, quien empezó a fraguar un plan para remediar la situación.

Nodoka se encargó primero de deshacerse de los patriarcas, mandándolos a entrenar a un lugar donde sabía la región era famosa por su rico sake; luego, llamó a la madre del doctor Tofu para "sugerirle" que su hijo y su prospecto de nuera no pasaban suficiente tiempo con ella y qué tal vez sería bueno que los invitará a visitarla muy pronto; solo quedaba sacar a Nabiki de casa, pero eso sería fácil si la hacía participe del plan.

- ** _Akane, querida ¿podrías venir a ayudarme?-_** le llamó desde la segunda planta la mamá de Ranma.

- ** _Claro, tía Nodoka, dígame-_** apareció junto a ella en el acto con un libro en su mano.

- ** _En ese armario hay unas cajas que necesito, ¿serías tan amable de bajarlas para mí, por favor?-_**

 ** _-Por supuesto-_** repuso ingresando al estrecho lugar.

- ** _Espera, querida, le diré a mi hijo que te ayude, ¡Ranma!_** \- gritó la mujer.

- ** _No… no es necesa…-_** quiso oponerse la chica más el chico ya había aparecido.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-_**

 ** _-Hijo, por favor ayuda a Akane a bajar unas cajas para mí-_** rogó la señora.

- ** _S… sí, cla… claro-_** contestó bastante nervioso, tenía muchos días que no estaban juntos más del tiempo necesario.

Se dedicaron a la tarea encomendada en silencio pues sus corazones latían desbocados, las manos les sudaban y los nervios estaban a flor de piel; para Nodoka parecía que sería más difícil de lo que tenía previsto, así que se jugó el todo por el todo.

- ** _Solo falta la que está detrás de la puerta, hijos, pero habrá que cerrar para que la puedan alcanzar_** \- habló la mujer madura.

 ** _-¿Qué tal si me meto y cierran la puerta?-_** sugirió Ranma.

- ** _No, no, es muy difícil para una sola persona, que Akane te ayude-_**

 ** _-Pero yo puedo…-_** insistió él.

- ** _Anda, haz caso a tu madre-_** dijo la señora mientras empujaba a la mencionada hacia adentro y cerraba la puerta.

El joven alcanzó la caja restante y se la pasó a la chica, más cuando se giró para abrir la puerta, está no cedió.

 ** _-Pero qué demonios…-_** dijo mientras intentaba destrabar el seguro.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa?_** \- gritó la madre Saotome desde afuera.

- ** _La puerta no abre, parece que está atorada_** \- le respondió el muchacho.

 ** _-¡Qué barbaridad! Iré por ayuda de inmediato-_**

 ** _-No es necesario, solo la derribaré-_** habló seguro el joven.

- ** _Ni se te ocurra, Ranma_** \- se oyó decir a Nabiki- **_no estamos tan bien de dinero como para andar gastando en arreglar tus destrozos._**

 ** _-De acuerdo -_** contestó con fastidio- **_¿entonces?-_**

 ** _-Tendrán que esperar ahí mientras vamos por ayuda-_**

 ** _-¡No!-_** gritaron al unísono los jóvenes encerrados.

 ** _-No hay otra opción-_** afirmó Nodoka- **_no tardamos._**

Y las mujeres libres salieron del Dojo entre ahogadas risas cómplices.

Mientras tanto, un par de incómodos jóvenes evitaban interactuar dentro del armario.

Pasados los primeros quince minutos de espera, Akane se sentó en el reducido espacio que quedaba.

- ** _Será mejor que te sientes, Ranma, dudo que vayan a regresar pronto_** \- suspiró.

El joven resopló fastidiado y la imitó.

Pasados otros quince minutos, la joven Tendo se removió incómoda en su lugar.

- ** _Deberías estirar las piernas, te dará un calambre-_** habló él.

Ella lo ignoró e intentó incorporarse, más para su suerte, las piernas no le respondieron, provocando que cayera sobre su acompañante, quedando apenas a centímetros del varonil rostro.

- ** _Yo… yo… -_** tartamudeaba la mujer sin dejar de observar la boca del varón al tiempo que humedecía inconscientemente sus labios.

Ranma podía sentir entero el cuerpo de la mujer sobre él, sus firmes pechos, su delineando vientre, sus largas piernas y su sexo, tibio y suave.

La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado nada en su vida, dominado por el amor y la lujuria, en un arranque de valor deslizó una de sus manos por detrás de la nuca femenina y la atrajo hacia él para apropiarse de la boca ajena en un beso lleno de amor y deseo, jugueteó con su lengua delineando aquellos sensuales labios que por años había anhelado para luego mordisquearlos suavemente, introdujo su lengua reconociendo todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquella cavidad que había saboreado miles de veces en sus sueños; mientras tanto, su otra mano pasó por la delgada cintura para estrecharla contra él, quería sentir cada centímetro de esa mujer, recorrerla en toda su extensión para ir dejando su huella en cada parte de su piel.

La joven le correspondió el besó con urgencia, con pasión, anhelaba desde hace tanto poder sentirlo así, cumplir sus fantasías, hacerlo completamente suyo, le entregó en ese ansiado beso parte de su alma y ahora deseaba con todo su ser también entregar su cuerpo.

Las masculinas manos viajaron hasta delinear la cintura de la chica con ansiedad, palpando toda la carne que estuvo a su alcance, necesitaba sentirla cerca de él, deseaba corroborar que no se escaparía de sus brazos, como pudo se giró para quedar encima, así ella no podría huir y sentiría lo que le provocaba solo tocarla.

La mujer disfrutó sobremanera tenerlo sobre su cuerpo, con su candente tacto la derretía con cada caricia, lo deseaba, se aferró a la varonil cintura y lo acarició como desde hacía tanto anhelaba, recorrió la musculosa espalda, acarició también el suculento trasero, lo que estuvo a su alcance lo saboreó con sus palmas.

Las manos viajaban atrevidas sobre las ropas, tocando aquí y allá como jamás lo habían hecho conscientemente, se deseaban; los pechos de Akane fueron amasados ardientemente, la fina cintura fue recorrida, su sexo fue invadido sin tapujos, la intimidad de Ranma fue asaltada por manos que no eran las suyas, su varonil espalda fue rasguñada con ardor, el cabello fue liberado por la pasión.

La boca del hombre viajó por el suave cuello, degustando el dulce sabor de la chica, haciéndola exhalar suaves gemidos de placer junto a su oído que lo encendían cada vez más, se deleitó dejando tenues marcas sobre la fina piel, era suya y deseaba que el mundo lo supiera.

Ella podía sentir sobre su vientre el palpitante y excitado miembro del varón, llamándola, urgiéndola a prestarle atención, deseando el alivio que solo ella podía darle.

Estaban tan absortos en su propia pasión que no se percataron de cuándo la puerta comenzó a crujir, como pudieron se incorporaron prestos, quedando uno al lado del otro disimulando, intentando respirar con normalidad y recuperar el color natural de su tez.

 ** _-¡Al fin! Ya pueden salir, chicos-_** dijo una sonriente Nodoka con la herramienta libertadora aun en su mano.

- ** _Si, gracias, tía-_** repuso Akane incorporándose.

- ** _Hija, debes verte ese cuello, parece que algo te picó_** \- le comentó la mujer madura mordaz.

- ** _S… sí, tía-_** contestó la joven intentando cubrir las huellas de su desliz y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

En el rostro de Ranma se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción que sólo su madre entendió.

- ** _Hijo ¿no vas a salir de ahí?-_** le habló al fin la mujer madura al joven Saotome que no había hecho intentó siquiera de moverse.

- ** _En un momento, mamá, es que… se me durmió la pierna-_** alcanzó a responder intentando desviar la sospechas de su excitado estado.

- ** _Muy bien, hijo, solo ten cuidado, no te vaya a picar lo mismo que a Akane ahí dentro_** \- intentó disimular su beneplácito.

La madre de Ranma se retiró a su cuarto con el firme pensamiento de que debido a lo varonil que era su hijo, esos dos pronto caerían presos de la naturaleza y habría que tomar precauciones.

En el armario, mientras esperaba tranquilizarse, el joven Saotome vislumbró el libro que Akane había estado leyendo desde aquel día que se metió a escondidas a su cuarto, lo tomó y leyó el título "Julieta", parecía otra de las bobas novelas románticas que tanto gustaban a la chica Tendo, quizás con un poco de lectura sosa podría dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar,

 _"Mi hermana Justina y yo fuimos a la escuela en Panthémont, el conocido convento a través de cuyas puertas han pasado varias de las más hermosas e inmorales damas jóvenes de Francia. Era un antro de depravación…"_

¿Desde cuándo Akane tenía lecturas tan… interesantes? Siguió leyendo aquella obra que solo logró que su febril imaginación desarrollará ardientes escenas con su prometida y él de protagonistas.

Definitivamente leería con atención aquel libro, y quizás debería ir a devolverle el libro… pronto.

-0-

 _Es un gusto saber que les está agradando la lectura._

 _A los que estén interesados por el libro, es Julieta del Marqués de Sade, una interesante y recomendable lectura muy subida de tono, animará a Ranma y a Akane a experimentar muchas cosas._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a GabyCo, Haruri Saotome, Kris de Andromeda, Ranma84, Nao Saotome Malfoy, Emiluncis, Lu chan87, nancyricoleon y SARITANIMELOVE por sus reviews, no saben cómo me animan a continuar._

 _Si les pareció algo liviano el capítulo, les recuerdo que es el primer encuentro de esos dos necios, apenas están tomando confianza (guiño)._

 _Hasta pronto._


	4. La cocina

Después del incidente del armario, ninguno de los chicos tuvo el valor para verse de frente por el resto de la jornada, por lo que se dispusieron a dormir temprano encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones, sin embargo, era tal el calor que reinaba en el ambiente, que a mitad de la noche la sed se apoderó de Akane, obligándola a ir en búsqueda de un vaso de agua.

En medio de la penumbra, se percató de la presencia de alguien más en la cocina, era demasiado tarde para regresar pues la otra persona ya se había dado cuenta de su arribo, además que en realidad, tampoco tenía ganas de volver sin beber nada.

 ** _-¿Tampoco podías dormir?-_** preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila.

- ** _No… es difícil con… este calor_** \- contestó el chico de azules ojos con segundas intenciones.

Ella se tomó una bebida, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una traviesa gota del frío líquido escapara de su boca y recorriera su fino cuello provocando que su piel se sensibilizara, más.

Antes de que siquiera lo pensara y con las emociones estimuladas por la interesante lectura que había tenido, la mano de Ranma se movió para reandar el camino que el agua había recorrido desde la piel de la chica hasta la femenina boca, cuando llegó ahí, con su pulgar acarició los carnosos labios para después recorrer su mano hacia la parte trasera del fino cuello con urgencia, anuló la distancia que lo separaba de la joven objeto de sus fantasías y se posesionó de la anhelada boca.

A su vez, Akane sentía su piel erizarse ante el ardiente toque del joven, cuando la mano del chico se trasladó para atraerla a él, levantó el rostro, abrió sensualmente los labios y cerró los ojos esperando sentir nuevamente la boca ansiada.

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y desesperación, había sido demasiado tiempo de espera para desfogar su pasión contenida; juntaron los cuerpos para poder sentir totalmente el anhelo que los dominaba; las manos del muchacho recorrieron ávidas la grácil espalda hasta llegar a la cintura, donde no dudaron ni un segundo en traspasar la frontera que delimitaba el atractivo trasero de la mujer, apretujó sin recato la abundancia de las posaderas de su prometida, deslizando atrevidamente por debajo de los límites de los ajustados shorts sus dedos para poder acariciar aquella piel que se le hacía prohibida hasta hacia tan poco.

Ella comenzó a tocarlo desde su bien formado cuello, recorriendo de a poco el tonificado cuerpo que deseaba con locura, sus manos bajaron por aquel varonil torso desnudo, reconociendo todos y cada uno de los trabajados músculos que componían aquella escultura de hombre hasta que atrevidamente rozó por encima de la única prenda que lo cubría la incipiente erección del varón.

Aquel gestó encendió al joven, sabía lo que ambos querían y no estaba dispuesto a que su cordura lo interrumpiera, sin dejar de besarla caminó junto con la chica hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, no iba a permitir que se le escapara nuevamente, distrajo su atención de la boca de la muchacha para poder dejar un nuevo ardiente camino hasta llegar a su lóbulo y poder susurrarle seductoramente,

- ** _Akane, te deseo tanto_** \- pronunció con grave voz.

Las palabras extasiaron a la mujer, quien alcanzó a contestar presa del deseo.

- ** _Y yo a ti-_** para luego corresponder a la caricia de urgente manera sobre el varonil cuello.

Esas pocas palabras les exaltaron los sentidos, los hicieron perderse en el cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones que estaban descubriendo.

El joven de cabello negro siguió saboreando salvajemente la piel del cuello de Akane mientras sus manos se apropiaron de los pechos, sobándolos lascivamente, jugueteando con los excitados pezones, no resistió más la tentacion de tenerlos entre sus labios, por lo que abandonó lo que hacía para dirigir su atención a aquellos vírgenes montes que tanto ansiaba, por encima de la ropa apretaba entre sus labios la erguida cima mientras sus manos acariciaban directamente la piel de la delicada cintura.

La chica intentaba ahogar sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, sus manos viajaban entre los negros cabellos desesperadas ante aquellas sensaciones que las caricias del chico le provocaban.

El joven Saotome necesitaba más, era imperioso para él disfrutar a plenitud de aquella deliciosa mujer, por lo que en un atrevido movimiento levantó la escasa tela que cubría el torso de la chica para así poder degustar también el sabor de la piel en aquella zona de la fisionomía femenina.

La lengua del chico sobre sus sensibles pechos se sentía como si le quemara, las descaradas caricias que con su boca le prodigaba estaban haciendo que perdiera cualquier rastro de cordura que le quedara; el joven lamía, succionaba, besaba, disfrutaba aquellas deliciosas carnes que por tanto tiempo ansió en secreto.

Guiado por el deseo, la mano del guerrero Saotome se trasladó a la zona sur de su amada, apenas rozando en un principio aquel paraíso que solo mientras dormía Akane le había dejado tocar, delineó con su dedo medio los hinchados labios de la chica, logró sentir aquel pequeño botón de placer que insistía en asomarse rogando por su atención, lo prodigó de ardientes caricias que hacían gemir con desenfreno a la mujer, sintió nuevamente aquella humedad que tanto lo había encendido antes; deseaba, necesitaba más.

Con osadía, Ranma deslizó su mano por debajo de la ropa que aún tenía puesta la joven, pasó por encima de su pubis hasta llegar a la entrada de la cavidad de Akane, ahí fue cuando pudo tocar sin el estorbo de la tela aquella cúspide de placer que desconocía, la masajeó con un brusco desenfreno, provocando cierta incomodidad en la mujer.

- ** _Es… espera…_** \- dijo con entrecortada voz ella- **_no es tan fuerte, es más… suave-._**

- ** _Lo… lo siento_** \- jadeó él, cambiando el toque.

Con delicadeza y ternura, nuevamente tocó aquel pequeño relieve, midiendo su fuerza y brusquedad; la chica reanudó las exclamaciones de placer que aquellas ásperas manos de guerrero le arrancaban, lo que solo lo incitó a ir más allá y atrevidamente introducir uno de sus dedos entre los mojados pliegues de la joven, lo que la hizo retorcerse de placer, animándole así a continuar con aquel movimiento.

El ser invadida de esa manera trajo consigo un cúmulo de sensaciones nunca antes vividas con alguien más, la joven Tendo se contraía de gusto ante la manera de tocarla de su amante, no deseaba que se separara ni un centímetro de ella, anhelaba seguir disfrutando al lado de él, necesitaba tener más de ese hombre; se sentía derretir con la mano de Ranma en su intimidad, los movimientos que llevaba a cabo la acercaban cada vez más rápido al éxtasis, se dejó llevar y en un último espasmo su cuerpo liberó el jugo producto de su orgasmo a la vez que sus manos arañaban la piel de la espalda masculina a su alcance en un intento de ahogar el intenso grito que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

Él experimentó cómo las de por sí apretadas paredes internas lo sujetaban con mayor fuerza, cercaron su falange con un agarre mayor y en cuestión de segundos su mano se llenó de aquel dulce y conocido néctar que él había provocado; le encantó que su acompañante lo marcara en su paroxismo, exaltando más su de por sí descontrolado estado.

La joven Tendo aún se estaba recuperando del éxtasis experimentado cuando con osadía introdujo su mano en los calzoncillos del varón para poder acariciar aquel enorme miembro que sabía él poseía, delineó la punta con delicadeza para luego por fin tomar en su mano la deseada masculinidad.

De solo sentir el tacto de la chica el joven experimento una corriente eléctrica que lo atravesó completamente, aquellas finas manos estaban acariciándolo en su intimidad con suavidad, con inseguridad.

- ** _Enséñame cómo-_** dijo ella con sensualidad en su oído.

Él colocó su propia mano encima de la femenina para comenzar a guiarla en un excitante vaivén que lo estaba transportando al Nirvana; después de un par de minutos, soltó el agarre y ella pudo continuar con el ritmo que el joven deseaba, asi con sus manos libres se dedicó a acariciar las exquisiteces delanteras de la chica mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

No tardó mucho en que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse violentamente, signo de la proximidad del clímax, a lo que la chica respondió acariciando frenéticamente aquel excitado músculo a punto de colapsarse hasta que la semilla del varón fue liberada.

Mientras terminaba, el chico no pudo controlar su fuerza bien y sin intención mordió el hombro femenino más fuerte de lo que deseaba, dejando una profunda y evidente marca en la piel, para cuando se dio cuenta iba a comenzar a pedir disculpas frenéticamente pero uno de los dedos de la mujer se posó en sus labios.

- ** _Creo que ya estamos a mano_** \- dijo para después besarlo profundo, dulce, con amor.

Se acomodaron las ropas para regresar a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando Akane se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, Ranma la abrazó por atrás y le depositó un dulce beso en el cuello; a ella le constaba que ese hombre era fuego puro, pero aquellos pequeños arrebatos de ternura la descolocaban, entrelazó los dedos con los de él y tomados de la mano ascendieron al primer piso para separarse frente al cuarto de ella, él le dio un apasionado beso que ella tuvo que terminar por miedo a ser descubiertos.

Los cuerpos habían reaccionado antes que las mentes, ¿qué pasaría ahora entre ellos? ¿Qué había significado lo sucedido? Cavilando así fue que Morfeo los encontró a cada uno en sus habitaciones, al siguiente día tendrían tiempo de pensar mejor.

-0-

 _Espero les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia._

 _Gracias las por la buena aceptación. Saludos_


	5. A solas

Un nuevo día llegaba a Nerima, la joven Tendo despertó con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro, sin embargo, su conciencia comenzó a funcionar antes de terminar siquiera de desperezarse.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado ayer? Ella y Ranma habían disfrutado de sus cuerpos con ansiedad pero ¿y ahora?, sabía que eran prometidos pero no por su voluntad, pero lo sucedido sí había sido por gusto ¿acaso cambiarían las cosas entre ellos?, No podían evidenciarse ante los demás si no querían que los obligarán a firmar inmediatamente los papeles de matrimonio, entonces ¿cómo sería de ahora en adelante?, ella estaba locamente enamorada de ese hombre, pero ¿y él?, tampoco era su intención que estuviera con ella solo por obligación.

Terminó de levantarse y se vistió, se estaba arreglando frente al espejo cuando notó aquella terrible huella de pasión que ostentaba en su cuello. Con horror pensó en la manera de ocultarla lo mejor que se pudiera, una blusa de cuello alto no era una opción por el sofocante calor que hacía, una bufanda ni qué decirlo, pero tal vez una coqueta pañoleta podría ayudarle a disimularla; rebuscó entre sus cajones hasta encontrar una que pudiera usar, se la ató y parecía que estaba bien, ahora solo le quedaba rogar que no se dieran cuenta, afortunadamente las únicas en casa eran Nabiki y tía Nodoka, desafortunadamente eran las más perspicaces de la familia.

- _ **¡A desayunar!-**_ se escuchó desde la planta baja a la mayor de las mujeres llamarles – _**Akane, por favor pasa a despertar a Ranma-**_

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar ¿cariñosa, indiferente, normal? Siguió sumida en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la habitación del muchacho, estaba a punto de entrar cuando la puerta se abrió, fue sujetada por una de sus muñecas e introducida al cuarto, cerrándose inmediatamente el acceso tras ella.

Los ansiosos labios del chico se adueñaron instantáneamente de los femeninos, acariciaba con desenfreno la totalidad de la boca con la suya mientras posesivamente la abrazaba, reteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo; la chica tardó un poco debido a la sorpresa pero correspondió a la caricia con intensidad.

- _ **Quería darte los buenos días sin que nos espiaran-**_ le susurró el joven apoyando su frente en la de ella apenas separados – _**Buenos días-.**_

Ella sonrió complacida, esas nuevas maneras entre ella y su prometido le estaban gustando.

- _ **Buenos días**_ \- respondió al saludo.

 _ **-¿Vas a salir?-**_ le preguntó él inquieto.

 _ **-N… no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**_ el cuestionamiento la había tomado por sorpresa.

- _ **Te ves muy… linda el día de hoy… creí que sería porque tenías pensando verte con alguien-**_ habló viendo hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojado.

- _ **Gr… gra… gracias, pero no… no tengo planeado salir**_ \- se excusó – _**es… solo… que… necesitaba algo en el cuello-.**_

 _ **-¿Eh?-**_ estaba confundido.

La joven bajó apenas lo suficiente la pañoleta para que el chico pudiera apreciar la violacea marca que adornaba su piel; en un primer momento se alarmó, más en cuestión de segundos una egocéntrica mal disimulada sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- _ **Yo… quisiera… decir que lo siento… pero en realidad no lo lamento-**_ dijo osado- _**y lo volvería a hacer.**_

La miraba profundamente, se acercó peligrosamente a ella y comenzó a recorrer con su boca húmeda la piel entre su lóbulo y su hombro; la muchacha solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la caricia, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía desbocado; Ranma pasaba sus labios de una manera tan sensual sobre la blanca dermis que poco quería hacer la chica para resistirse.

- _ **Eres mía**_ \- susurró junto a su oído con grave y profunda voz.

Comenzó a bajar la cabeza hasta los pechos femeninos mientras le sujetaba las manos por si en algún momento pensaba resistirse, con los labios apretujó alternadamente los incipientes pezones provocándole a la mujer espasmos que le hicieron juntar las piernas.

 _ **-¡Akane! ¡Ranma! Bajen a desayunar-**_ les urgía la matriarca Saotome.

 _ **-¡Sí!-**_ alcanzó a hablar ella antes de ahogar un ardiente gemido.

Con dificultad logró safarze de las manos de Ranma, abrió la puerta y aún con la respiración alterada le habló

- _ **No te retrases mucho-**_ mientras bajaba en dirección de la cocina.

Él se quedó viendo por donde la chica acababa de escapar.

- _ **No sé qué me pasa, pero solo de sentirla cerca no puedo controlarme-**_ pensaba alborotando su flequillo disponiéndose a bajar.

-0-

 _ **-Si esto sigue así no sé qué sucederá-**_ cavilaba la mujer que bajaba las escaleras mientras se acomodaba la tela que le cubría el cuello.

 _ **-¡Qué hermosa te ves hoy, hija!-**_ dijo una complacida Nodoka al verla tan coqueta.

- _ **Gracias, tía-**_ sonrió dulce la joven.

 _ **-¡Vaya, Akane! ¡Qué linda pañoleta llevas! Nunca la usas**_ \- soltó con cisaña la hermana- _**o… ¿será que hay algo que quieres ocultar?-**_

Akane se puso roja a más no poder, estaba a punto de contestarle cualquier tontería a su familiar cuando la señora Saotome habló.

- _ **Déjala en paz, Nabiki, deberías saber que hay días en que nos gusta vernos bien porque si-**_ guiñó un ojo a la agredida para calmarla.

No tardó mucho en unirseles el varón de la casa, saludando a todas y disponiéndose a comer.

- _ **Por cierto**_ – habló la mamá de Ranma- _**Nabiki, te recuerdo que hoy visitaremos a mi amiga que tiene la farmacia y requiere consejos sobre cómo hacerla prosperar-**_

- _ **Seguro, tía, también te recuerdo le cobraré por la consultoría**_ \- respondió la chica haciendo cálculos de sus honorarios.

- _ **No esperaba menos de ti, hija**_ \- comenzó a reír discretamente para luego dirigirse a los otros jóvenes – _**chicos, es preciso que ustedes se queden cuidando el dojo, ayer informaban en la reunión de vecinos que darían mantenimiento a la red eléctrica, por lo que pedían estar pendientes de los trabajos, yo me quedaría pero tiene mucho tiempo que había acordado la cita de hoy. Ranma, te lo encargo**_ -.

- _ **Claro, tía, no hay ningún problema, pueden irse sin preocupación**_ \- contestó una sonriente Akane intentando disimular los nervios que le provocaba quedarse a solas con el hombre.

Ranma agachó la cabeza y siguió comiendo, esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que figuraba en su rostro.

Más tarde, en la entrada de la casa, Nabiki y Nodoka se despidieron de los más jóvenes.

- _ **Estaré en mi cuarto**_ \- dijo Akane tomando el camino de las escaleras después que salieron las otras mujeres.

Apenas llegó a su habitación, se recargó en la puerta, llevó una de sus manos al pecho intentando controlar los latidos de su alterado corazón cuando tocaron.

 _ **-Akane, ¿puedo pasar?-**_

La voz de aquel que la hacia perder la razón estaba llamándola y quería ingresar a su habitación; abrió la puerta para ver al apuesto hombre en el marco y llevaba algo en las manos.

- _ **Te traigo tu libro**_ -

 _ **-¿Tú… tú lo tenías?-**_ contestó algo nerviosa.

- _ **Sí… lo tomé prestado, está bastante… interesante**_ \- dijo en tono cautivador.

 _ **-¿Lo… lo… viste?-**_ estaba poniéndose más nerviosa.

 _ **-Sí… quería saber qué estabas leyendo tan atentamente-**_ repuso al tiempo que se acercaba coquetamente a la mujer.

El joven se detuvo a tan solo un par de centímetros del rostro de la chica.

- _ **Pero si te molesta, solo tienes que… de cir lo**_ \- dijo lo último casi en un murmullo acariciando con su aliento la faz de la mujer.

Fue demasiada tentación para la chica de ojos avellana, quien en un arrebato cerró la distancia que los separaba para tomar los labios de él con fiereza.

Las manos del joven poco tiempo estuvieron quietas, pues casi inmediatamente tomaron posesión del cuerpo ajeno y comenzaron a deslizarse desde los brazos hasta la delicada espalda, perdiéndose luego entre los pliegues de la falda para recoger la tela y poder deleitar su tacto con las abundantes y firmes carnes de las posaderas de su prometida por encima de la ropa interior.

Mientras tanto, la mujer tampoco permaneció mucho tiempo inmóvil, ya que de igual manera pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa china delineando lo que estuvo a su alcance de los poderosos músculos que el artista marcial había trabajo tan duro toda su vida, más no era suficiente, necesitaba más, por lo que rehízo lo andado para desabotonar hábilmente la prenda que le estorbaba y así poder deleitarse al máximo con aquel cuerpo que tanto anhelaba.

Ranma comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la habitación llevando a Akane consigo sin dejar de besarla, después que hubo atravesado el umbral con su pie cerró la puerta y la aseguró, nada ni nadie los interrumpiría; en el camino fueron quedando una camisa china y una falda.

Una vez llegados al escritorio de la chica, el muchacho la tomó por las nalgas y la sentó en este, cuidando de quedar él entre las piernas femeninas para que sin el estorbo de la falda la hiciera sentir la temible erección que le provocaba.

Las manos masculinas masajeaban ávidamente los sensibles pechos de la joven, luego de un solo movimiento levantó las telas que los cubrían dejando al aire aquel par de rosadas y apetecibles cimas que lo invitaban a probarlas; con tiento, tomó entre sus índices y pulgares aquellas exquisiteces para acariciarlas, a veces suave, otras más fuerte para deleite de su compañera. A la muchacha comenzó a estorbarle la ropa a medio quitar, por lo que sujetó las prendas desde la orilla y las elevó por arriba de su cabeza para quedar desnuda del torso, movimiento que fue aprovechado por él al abalanzarse vorazmente sobre los lechosos montes de su amada, degustándolos en su totalidad recorriéndolos con labios y lengua, logrando que la chica jadeara de ansiedad ante ese toque y que arqueara la espalda hacia atrás reduciendo la distancia entre ambas intimidades, notando ambos el deseo que los inundaba de pertenecerse.

Ranma la tomó de las caderas para acercarla a él, deseaba que lo sintiera, que supiera cómo la necesitaba, comenzó a moverse instintivamente, el calor que emanaba de la entrepierna femenina le quemaba; a su vez, ella el sentir aquella firmeza ante sí la estimulaba enormemente, deseaba ser suya y de nadie más.

Con delicadeza, tratando de evitar romper el encanto del momento, el joven se dedicó a bajar las pantaletas de Akane, no quería terminar el contacto entre ambos, pero estaba deseoso de poder sentirla a plenitud, en el mismo movimiento se deshizo del resto de su ropa hábilmente, quedando igualmente expuestos; se incorporó nuevamente ante ella, la rodeó con sus brazos mientras recorría la blanca piel de su cuello hasta llegar a su oído y poderle susurrar

- _ **Te deseo-**_ su entrecortada respiración solo afirmaba lo dicho - _**¿estás lista?-**_

Ella ladeó la cabeza para poder sentir su cálido aliento rozarla, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

- _ **Más que nunca**_ \- respondió pasando los brazos por el bronceado cuello.

El tomó a "la Bestia" con una de sus manos y la posicionó en la brecha femenina, le gustaba sentirse mojado por el elixir de pasión de su diosa así que deslizó todavía un poco a su expectante miembro por entre los hinchados pliegues de Akane, al fin colocó su virilidad en el punto exacto y con suavidad fue entrando; la mujer empezó a sentirse invadida por aquel significativo miembro que Ranma tenía, experimentó cómo se iba abriendo camino poco a poco a través de ella, hasta que llegó al fondo de su ser brindándole una placentera sensación al rozar sus paredes, posesivamente le encajó las uñas en la espalda a su amante, quien respondió con un ahogado quejido de placer; el musculoso hombre comenzó a entrar y salir de la cavidad, al principio suave para no lastimarla, más al ver las sensaciones que provocaba en su amante el moverse así aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, los jadeos de la chica le excitaban e invitaban a desatar todo el poder de su hombría.

La joven acariciaba con su lengua el cuello del varón, se encontraba deseosa de aquella morena piel , quería que continuará con aquel frenético vaivén que estaba exaltándole los sentidos, anhelaba fundirse en un mismo ser con aquel hombre que sabía amaba con todo su corazón, con las piernas estrechó el contacto mientras con las manos se aferraba a la sudorosa espalda masculina, la boca se movió sola buscando acariciar con más ímpetu aquella deliciosa dermis, el paroxismo estaba cerca por lo que en un último impulso succionó con pasión parte del torso de su amante mientras sus paredes se estrechaban en torno a la virilidad del chico, apretándolo deliciosamente aumentando el placer, logrando que a ambos el éxtasis los inundara simultáneamente, dejando escapar sonoras exclamaciones de gozo.

El miembro de Ranma se rehusaba a abandonar aquella cavidad que tan bien lo había recibido a pesar de haber cumplido con su cometido, por lo que casi inmediatamente comenzó a moverse nuevamente dentro de Akane, reiniciando la danza del recién descubierto amor para beneplácito de ambos.

Él tomó una de las piernas de la chica y la levantó por encima de su hombro, sorprendiéndose la mujer de que la penetración pudiera ser aun más profunda, más excitante, más placentera; con la otra pierna asía con aprehensión la cintura masculina, le encantaba que llegara tan adentro de ella.

La elasticidad era uno de los fuertes de Akane, por lo que aún en esa posición lograba besar con deseo a aquel semental que la estaba embistiendo, aumentando el éxtasis del varón con un delicioso movimiento de lengua, Ranma no quería ni imaginar las maravillas que haría ese músculo en otro lado de su anatomía.

La chica arañaba con frenesí la fuerte espalda volviéndose loca de placer, el joven no quería dejar de entrar y salir de su amada, las lenguas libraban una encarnizada lucha mientras los sexos se fusionaban; Ranma sujetó con demasiada fuerza las caderas de Akane, dejando marcados sus dedos en el lugar del agarre mientras vaciaba su ser en el interior de la muchacha, la cálida inundación que la colmó fue suficiente para hacerla alcanzar también el clímax.

Las respiraciones aún eran agitadas, él bajó la larga pierna de su hombro para poder abrazarla cariñosamente por la cintura depositando a su vez un suave beso en el cuello femenino.

- _ **Genial… simplemente eres genial**_ \- habló el varón aún entrecortadamente - _**¿te lastimé?-**_

Estaba la joven a punto de contestar cuando un llamado en la puerta los alarmó.

- _ **Akane, ya regresamos**_ \- se oyó la voz de la recién llegada chica Tendo _ **\- ¿no has visto a Ranma? La tía Nodoka lo está buscando-.**_

- _ **No, Nabiki**_ \- contestó sin recuperarse del todo de la sorpresa mientras tomaba la ropa masculina velozmente- _**hace rato se quedó en la estancia.**_

 _ **-¿Volvieron a pelear?-**_ preguntó mientras intentaba girar el picaporte inútilmente- _**te encerraste, eso quiere decir que sí-**_

 _ **-¡Ese bobo!-**_ fingió molestia en su voz vistiéndose y apurando al joven a hacer lo mismo- _**ya sabes que es un idiota con una bocota-**_

Ranma pareció molestarse con lo dicho, más el rostro risueño de Akane le bajó los ánimos de inmediato.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es tu prometido, ya deberías saber qué tan estúpido puede ser, no es la primera vez que lo dices-**_ desde el otro lado de la puerta la mayor intentaba no delatar su risa.

Akane urgía a Ranma para que saliera por la ventana, una parte para que no los descubrieran y otra para que él no siguiera escuchando todo lo malo que hablaban de su prometido entre ellas; el chico se giró antes de salir y le dio un último y candente beso a la mujer.

- _ **No creas que no escuché a tu hermana, pero después me lo compensas**_ \- dijo pícaro antes de darle una nalgada a la muchacha y desaparecer.

En el pasillo, una sigilosa Nodoka se aproximaba a la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

 _ **-¿Y bien?-**_ susurró la mujer madura.

- _ **Parece que tuvimos éxito. Me debes un favor enorme por esto, tía, estoy perdiendo una fortuna al no haber dejado evidencia gráfica de la primera vez de estos dos**_ \- dijo maliciosamente Nabiki.

 _ **-¡Mi hijo es tan varonil!-**_ lloraba discretamente la madre del muchacho.

- _ **Bueno, dejemos el sentimentalismo para después, hay que continuar con el plan-**_ intentó disimular también el gusto que le daba a la chica.

La matriarca asintió en silencio para luego retirarse hacia otro lado del pasillo.

 _ **-Akane, ¿cuando se te pase el enojo puedes salir? La tía Nodoka quiere decirte algo**_ \- le habló aún a través de la puerta su hermana.

 _ **-¡Si, si, voy!-**_ gritó la aludida acomodándose con calma la ropa para no dar pie a sospechas, revisando de una vez si tenía nuevas marcas visibles que fuera necesario ocultar.

Ranma terminó de vestirse en el tejado, había salido de la habitación con apenas sus calzoncillos puestos, se quedó viendo el cielo y suspiró.

- _ **Tanto tiempo perdido peleando… de haber sabido antes…-**_ su sonrisa pícara delataba lo que estaba pensando.

Terminó de colocarse la ropa para poder descender a su cuarto ingresando por la ventana, apenas puso un pie dentro una sepulcral voz se hizo presente.

 _ **-¿Dónde estabas?-**_

Giró lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrarse de frente con la dura mirada de su madre.

- _ **Yo… yo…-**_ esa mujer tenía, como toda mamá, la habilidad de ponerlo nervioso aunque no supiera que de malo había hecho.

 _ **-Te pedí que te quedaras con Akane para que vieran juntos lo de la luz, ¿por qué la dejaste sola?-**_

- _ **Yo… yo… no es que quisiera irme, ella se enfadó porque sí y me mandó a volar, apenas voy regresando**_ \- contestó al iluminársele la mente recordando la versión de la pelea que le dijo Akane a Nabiki.

 _ **-No me gusta la manera en que tratas a tu prometida, Ranma, tendré que tomar medidas extremas**_ \- sentenció la señora entrecerrando los ojos viéndolo sin pestañear.

El joven solo tragó saliva sonoramente, cuando su progenitora se ponía en ese plan esperaba lo peor.

-0-

 _Disculpen el retraso en la actualización, la inspiración no llegaba por más que la invocaba._

 _Espero esta nueva entrega no los decepcione y sea de su agrado._

Gracias ppr todos sus reviews y follows, me llenan el alma.

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	6. El baño

Cuando se cercioró que todo estuviera en orden con su atuendo salió de la habitación, bajó con el corazón agitado aún pues sabía con toda certeza que amaba a ese hombre al que se había entregado sin tapujos ni compromisos, solo porque así lo quiso, sin embargo, tendría que seguir fingiendo que estaba molesta con Ranma para que no le preguntaran qué habían hecho todo ese tiempo a solas.

Encontró a la matriarca Saotome en la cocina alistando los alimentos.

- ** _Tía Nodoka ¿me estabas buscando?-_** habló tratando de sonar casual.

- ** _Así es, mi niña, ven, ayúdame a lavar las verduras mientras platicamos_** \- dijo la mujer mayor al tiempo que le señalaba un lugar específico- **_Akane, ya no eres una niña, te has convertido en una hermosa y atractiva jovencita y me siento orgullosa de eso, pero supongo que ya sabes que como mujeres debemos tener… ciertos… cuidados especiales con nuestros cuerpos ¿No?-_**

La chica Tendo enrojeció perceptiblemente entendiendo a la perfección lo que quería decirle, viniendo inmediatamente a su mente lo que hacía pocos minutos había pasado con su prometido y el que no habían usado ningún tipo de protección.

- ** _No digo que lo vayas a hacer pronto… o que ya lo estés haciendo, pero me gustaría que tuvieras información disponible… solo por si llegara a pasar. Eres muy joven y mereces disfrutar la vida –_** se expresó con una amable y cálida sonrisa a la que no se le podía negar nada- **_te arreglé una cita hoy después de la comida en una clínica especial, agradecería mucho asistieras-_**

- ** _Pero…-_**

 ** _-No pierdes nada, además, el conocimiento nunca está de más ¿no crees?-_**

 ** _-Es… está bien, tía, iré-_**

 ** _-¡Excelente! Ranma te acompañará, como tu futuro esposo lo correcto es que también se involucre en estos asuntos, puede que aprenda un par de cosas que los beneficiará-_** guiñó con complicidad la mujer mayor feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien.

Nodoka comenzó a hablar de otros asuntos sin relevancia para cambiar el tema y así no dar cabida a la discusión o negativa mientras Akane pensaba que era lo ideal y que los dioses confabulaban a su favor.

La comida transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, incluso cuando su madre le ordenó a Ranma que acompañara a su prometida a una diligencia no hubo altercado, la dura mirada de Nodoka era un indicativo de que eso solo era parte de lo que le tenía preparado para mejorar la relación entre esos dos.

Como habían quedado, los más jóvenes del hogar salieron por la tarde, Akane llevaba un hermoso vestido de tirantes y su pañoleta, se veía realmente bien, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el posesivo Ranma... y para el resto de los varones.

Si de por sí la chica robaba miradas al pasar, parecía que ese día estaba inusualmente atrayente, provocando que cuanto hombre la veía se quedaba embobado observándola hasta que sentía la asesina mirada de su acompañante a punto de saltarle fieramente encima. El colmo para el joven Saotome llegó cuando por un descuido la bolsa de Akane resbaló de sus manos, siendo recogida de inmediato por un apuesto chico que solícito se la regresó, rozando la blanca y suave mano de su prometida, el celoso muchacho gruñó un molesto "gracias" al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a la muchacha para jalarla con él en dirección de una solitaria callejuela y entrar en ella; resguardados de las miradas curiosas, acorraló a la chica Tendo contra la pared, colocando ambas manos junto a su cabeza y acercando su boca al oído femenino para decirle con grave voz

- ** _Akane… me estás volviendo loco, estás endemoniadamente hermosa-_**

Acto seguido, deslizó sensualmente su lengua por la oreja de la jovencita dejando un ardiente camino sobre su cuello, desandándolo hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios, donde se entretuvo intentando invadirlos lujuriosamente sin llegar a besarla realmente.

La joven se sentía en el paraíso al ser acariciada de esa manera, mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del quemante roce de su amado, sus manos se movieron hasta casi alcanzar el fornido pecho de él cuando unas risas cercanas la sacaron de su ensoñación, haciéndola consciente del lugar en el que se encontraban y de la cita pendiente que tenían, se liberó del asalto de su prometido alejándose un par de pasos de él en dirección a la calle principal, giró sobre sus talones apenas lo suficiente para verlo y con gesto coqueto le guiñó un ojo.

- ** _Tenemos que irnos, tendrás que esperar_** -

Con una mirada fiera, Ranma se relamió los labios, demorándose apenas unos segundos en salir tras ella, tendría que aguardar para estar con Akane, pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena.

Llegaron a una clínica especializada en planificación familiar, ahí les explicaron de manera sencilla y clara sobre anticonceptivos, despejaron sus dudas respecto a métodos de emergencia e incluso tomaron precauciones para su situación; salieron bastante aliviados y contentos de la atención recibida, parecía que Nodoka Saotome iba un paso delante de ellos.

Mientras iban caminando, el conocido repiqueteo de una campanilla de bicicleta los sacó de sus agradables pensamientos, inmediatamente una atrevida chinita se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre Ranma, insinuándosele provocativamente.

- ** _Ni Hao, Airen_** \- le susurró acercándose hasta casi rozar sus labios- **_Shampoo estar feliz de verte, tú estar feliz de ver a Shampoo ¿verdad?-_**

La escultural joven se retorcía sobre el muchacho, restregando su entrepierna sobre la de él intentando excitarlo, a su vez, el chico trataba de quitársela de encima infructuosamente pues cada vez que hacía por sujetar a la amazona ésta le dirigía las manos a sus frondosos pechos, logrando que tocara de más y donde no debía.

Akane observaba la escena más que furiosa, si antes el demonio de los celos se apoderaba de ella cuando se le acercaban, ahora que sus otras prometidas eran más atrevidas en la búsqueda del joven y después de lo vivido tenía unas ganas asesinas de apretar el cuello de la china. Pero más le enfurecía la inutilidad de Ranma para rechazarla, siendo el grandioso artista marcial que era le resultaba inconcebible que no pudiera con una amazona resbalosa, es más, podría asegurar que lo disfrutaba.

Con esos pensamientos miró de tal manera al joven de azules ojos que la sangre se le heló a este, dio media vuelta y caminó haciendo resonar cada uno de sus pasos en el duro asfalto dejando ligeras grietas en su avance, y a pesar de los angustiosos llamados de ayuda de su prometido, no miró atrás ni se detuvo.

-¡ ** _Shampoo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya, déjame!-_** insistía el muchacho.

- ** _Vamos, Airen, Shampoo tener lo que tu necesitar, solo decir que sí y Shampoo ser tuya en cuerpo y alma-_** pronunció seductoramente mientras lamía la mejilla del acosado.

- ** _Lo siento, Shampoo, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo, esto va a ser peor para mí que para ti-_** dijo al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura para dar un espectacular brinco directo al río que pasaba por un lado.

Emergieron del agua una chica pelirroja y una gata, la mujer corrió despavorida al ver a la felina mientras esta le observaba desde lo alto del alambrado irse con una mirada llena de rencor.

Al tiempo que Ranma huía en dirección a su casa, Akane ya arribaba a esta con un pésimo humor que intentaba disimular.

 ** _-¡Ya llegué!-_** gritó descalzándose.

- ** _Bienvenida ¿Cómo les… fue?-_** preguntó extrañada Nodoka al verla llegar sola.

- ** _Bastante bien, tía, gracias por haberno… haberme enviado allá, me dieron mucha información-_**

 ** _-¿Pero que no te acompañó Ranma, querida?-_**

 ** _-Sí, así fue, tía, pero de regreso encontró a una de sus prometidas y se quedó con ella-_** respondió la más joven con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Para la matriarca no pasó desapercibida la expresión, más no quiso ahondar en el tema para no lastimarla más.

- ** _Bueno, ya regresará, mejor ¿por qué no subes y tomas un relajante baño? La cena aún no está lista_** \- sugirió con una expresión dulce en el rostro.

 ** _-Lo haré, tía, gracias_** \- dijo la menor de las Tendo mientras se dirigía a la planta superior.

- ** _Vaya que le gusta arruinar el momento a mi hijo-_** pensó Nodoka rumbo a la cocina.

Sin embargo, a medio camino se regresó y espero a que Akane ingresara al baño, con sigilo abrió la puerta y retiró la ropa de la chica, ahora solo debía esperar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una menuda mujer de cabello rojo se hizo presente en la entrada anunciando su llegada.

 ** _-¿Cómo te fue, hijo?-_** respondió amablemente la esposa de Genma.

- ** _Pues… no muy bien, Akane se enojó porque Shampoo me brincó encima de regreso de la cita-_** habló la chica de ojos azules.

 ** _-¿Y por qué no la rechazaste?-_**

 ** _-No es como si no lo intentara, pero tampoco es mi intención abusar de mi fuerza y hacerle daño a una mujer-_** se veía adorable cuando hacia ese puchero- **_por eso preferí caer al agua y convertirnos que lastimarla-_**

 ** _-¿Y entonces dejaste a Akane regresar sola a casa?-_** cuestionó la madre con cierta dureza en el rostro.

 ** _-¡Ella fue la que me dejó! Le llamé pero me ignoró, en vez de ayudarme se dio la vuelta y se fue_** \- hablaba con indignación.

- ** _Bueno, Ranma, es natural que se moleste si no le das su lugar como tu prometida y permites que cualquiera se te esté encimando ¿Qué sentirías tú si ella se dejara tocar por cualquiera?, pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado, mejor ve a tomar una ducha o te resfriarás_** \- al mismo tiempo lo empujaba en dirección del baño.

Obedientemente el chico fue para por lo menos cambiar de forma, se desnudó y entró, mientras se lavaba no reparó en el hecho de que hubiera bastante vapor en el baño hasta que quiso entrar en la tina, topándose con que alguien ya estaba dentro de esta.

 ** _-¿Pero qué demonios…?-_** distinguió a Akane extrañada que no lo había escuchado entrar debido a que se había puesto audífonos con música.

 ** _-¿Akane? ¿Qué haces?-_**

 ** _-¿¡Que parece que hago, tonto?! ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¡Largo!-_**

El joven convertido aún en chica estaba a punto de irse, más volteo a verla, se sumergió completamente para transformarse y la encaró.

- ** _No, no me iré, estoy harto de este tipo de situaciones, de ser siempre el que pague todo sin tener la culpa de nada, ¡Yo no busque a Shampoo!-_**

 ** _-¡A mí que me importa!-_** fue la furibunda respuesta de la de cabello corto – **_ahora vete que yo me estaba bañando primero-._**

 ** _-¡Basta, Akane! No podemos seguir así-_** dijo con fastidio el hombre – **_tienes que confiar en mí-._**

 ** _-Y dime, Ranma, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso sí apenas me descuido ya tienes a una u otra de tus prometidas encima? Hasta parece que lo disfrutas_** \- lo último salió en un triste suspiro.

La joven tenía la cara ligeramente de lado haciendo un adorable mohín con los labios que solo inspiraba al chico a comérsela a besos, aquellos hermosos ojos desolados pedían protección a gritos y ni qué decir de su figura angelical, ese perfecto cuerpo totalmente descubierto y mojado solo lo invitaban a tener los más pecaminosos pensamientos, "la bestia" había sido invocada.

Lentamente el desnudo joven se acercó a ella posicionándose en medio de las femeninas piernas, la chica pudo sentir la firmeza del varón rozándola, buscándola.

 ** _-Yo solo quiero estar contigo-_** susurró sobre sus labios iniciando una caricia descendente desde su plano abdomen- **_solo tú me pones así-._**

Sin pedir permiso, su mano bajo hasta el centro de la chica y su dedo medio se introdujo con presteza entre los pliegues de la mujer, hábilmente comenzó a moverlo, estimulándola, encendiéndola.

Las palabras y los toques embriagaron a la muchacha, empezó a disfrutar de la cálida lengua del varón deslizarse por su cuello mientras sentia una de las manos masajeando dulcemente su elevado pezón y la otra hurgaba en sus más íntimos secretos; el joven no cabía en sí de la excitación por los suaves jadeos y movimientos de cadera de su pareja, por lo que intentó introducir su masculinidad en ella, más la tarea resultó casi imposible dado lo resbaloso de la tina, así que Akane lo empujó de tal manera que quedó sentado dentro de la cálida agua, con una sensualidad desconocida se colocó encima de él tomando con su palma aquel erecto miembro para guiarlo hasta su entrada y de un solo movimiento ingresarlo en su cavidad para deleite de Ranma, comenzó a mover deliciosamente las caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante sujetándose de la orilla de la misma tina mientras su boca lamía con lujuria la oreja del varón.

El guerrero Saotome se estaba volviendo loco con lo que la chica hacía, afortunadamente sus manos estaban libres y las ocupaba recorriendo el cuerpo de aquella diosa, desde los firmes glúteos pasando por las extensas caderas hasta alcanzar los inflamados pechos que amasaba con dedicación, andando y desandando una y otra vez el camino.

 ** _-Eres mío ¿entiendes, Ranma Saotome?-_** escuchó que Akane le hablaba al oído con seductora voz.

 ** _-Todo tuyo, solo tuyo, siempre tuyo-_** contestó embebido de placer.

 ** _-Que bueno que lo sabes_** \- respondió ella alzando las caderas para descender sobre él, provocándole al joven intensas sacudidas que emanaban como gemidos que intentaba sofocar.

La chica comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente de arriba a abajo, ocasionando en su amante un indescriptible frenesí de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, haciendo que le sujetara las nalgas con posesión para intensificar el movimiento mientras su boca se adueñaba de una de las rosadas cimas femeninas para succionarla y juguetear con su lengua en ella.

Akane echó hacia atrás la cabeza, gozando de la intensa penetración del joven sin dejar de cabalgarlo, debía admitir que el placer era mayor cada vez que lo hacían.

Ranma sintió como el éxtasis lo invadía derramándose en el interior de su chica, pero al percatarse de que ella aún no alcanzaba el clímax, continuó moviéndose y levantándola para provocarle el orgasmo.

El roce de su centro, la penetración de aquella enorme masculinidad y el propio paroxismo de su amante estimularon lo suficiente a Akane para que en poco tiempo terminara, haciéndole sentir al hombre una deliciosa presión producto del orgasmo sobre su aún erecto miembro.

Sin separar sus intimidades, la chica sujetó del cabello al varón hasta que lo tuvo frente a frente, lo besó salvajemente finalizando con una ligera pero firme mordida en su labio inferior que provocó se le hinchará ligeramente pero que disfrutó.

-Recuérdalo bien, Saotome- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo indescifrable- eres mío-.

Ranma separó sus labios para colocarlos en la clavícula izquierda de ella, succionó violentamente hasta que una marca roja quedó encima de la piel; Akane sintió un incipiente fuego creciendo en su interior, jadeó candente ante el arranque de su amante.

- ** _Y tú eres mía-_** repuso entrecerrando los ojos.

Las respiraciones volvieron a agitarse, se miraban con deseo, ansiaban volver a fundirse en un mismo ser.

 **-Ranma ¿tardarás mucho aún?-** oyeron a Nabiki en la puerta- **_tía Nodoka dice que la cena ya está lista-_**

 ** _-¡Voy!-_** respondió el aludido a viva voz mientras susurrando le decía a su compañera- **_tenemos que irnos-._**

La mujer asintió en silencio, dio un último beso al chico, espero a que él saliera primero para confirmarle que el pasillo estaba vacío y así poder cruzar a su habitación para vestirse.

En la cocina, las otras mujeres de la casa hablaban por lo bajo.

 ** _-¿Qué pasó? ¿Funcionó?-_**

 ** _-Pues llevan un rato en el baño y Ranma no ha salido volando, opino que todo va viento en popa-_** guiñó Nabiki un ojo perspicaz.

 ** _-¡Mi hijo es tan varonil!-_** decía emocionada la matriarca.

- ** _Basta, tía, sospecharan que sabemos lo que pasa, debemos actuar con normalidad. Parece que el incidente con Shampoo no arruinó nuestro plan, ahora hay que continuar un par de días más-_**

 ** _-De acuerdo, ya todo está arreglado para dentro de una semana-_**

 ** _-¡Excelente! Afortunadamente nadie más ha regresado de sus viajes, hay que estar seguros de que lo harán en el tiempo justo-_**

 ** _-Déjamelo a mi, para cuando estén aquí ya no habrá manera de dar marcha atrás… no lo arruinaran está vez-_** decidida habló la mayor de las féminas- **_tú encárgate de lo operativo-._**

 ** _-¡Hecho!-_** finalizó la conversación Nabiki ayudando a llevar la cena a la mesa.

-0-

 _He aquí otra entrega de esta historia, espero les siga gustando._

 _Agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla, dejar un review, añadirla a favoritos y/o seguirla, es un gusto saber que es bien recibido este pequeño escrito._

 _Hasta pronto_


	7. Zàijiàn, Airen

Un nuevo día llegaba, Akane se levantó temprano para ir a dar su trote matutino llena de energía, su corazón estaba colmado de felicidad; regresó pronto y entró al Dojo para practicar, estaba tan concentrada en el entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de unos hermosos ojos azules que llevaban minutos analizándola.

- ** _Si te pones justo al lado te será más fácil lanzar a tu oponente-_** habló al fin el propietario de aquella mirada.

Ranma caminó hacia ella parándose enfrente, tomó la extremidad superior derecha de la chica con ambas manos, pasó todo su cuerpo por debajo de la axila femenina hasta posicionar su cadera al lado de la de ella elevando el pequeño cuerpo con facilidad simulando lanzarla. Akane imitó los movimientos lento y suave primero para después hacer completa la posición, proyectando al chico para estamparlo en la duela. El movimiento hecho a la manera que el artista marcial le enseñó resultaba más fácil que como normalmente ella lo hacía.

 ** _-¡Vaya! Me costó menos trabajo levantarte ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que no lo estaba haciendo bien?-_**

 ** _-Bueno… este… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo sin que pensarás que estaba viéndote la cadera?-_** respondió sonrojado evitando verla.

 ** _-Pero sí me la estabas viendo-_** dedujo la joven mirándolo con insistencia.

 ** _-Sí… pero no podía decírtelo… entonces-_** sonrió de medio lado el chico.

La tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia sí aún estando recostado en el piso, la muchacha se dejó caer con suavidad encima de él, se besaban profunda y tiernamente, las manos del joven recorrieron con caricias la espalda femenina hasta el firme trasero, donde se detuvieron para apretujar con lascivia esas frondosas carnes que ahora podía amasar con libertad, con ese mismo movimiento hacía que la intimidad de Akane se frotara contra su incipiente erección.

 ** _-Nos… van… a… ver-_** alcanzó a decir la joven Tendo entre suspiros.

 ** _-No me importa-_** le dijo al oído con gutural voz.

Giró para posicionarse encima de ella, con una de sus manos sujetó ambas muñecas de la chica mientras seguía besándola, con la mano libre le levantó las piernas abrazándolas y recorrió las telas de la ropa que la cubrían dejando las nalgas de la joven al aire, sacó su turgente miembro de su cárcel y sin tapujos la penetró, con violencia y prisa, sin miramientos.

La invasión provocó un agradable respingo en la chica quien ni siquiera luchaba por liberarse, se dejaba llevar por aquel posesivo hombre que la reclamaba.

Apenas pudo embestirla unas cuantas veces el muchacho, pues ambos artistas marciales sintieron la presencia de alguien acercándose, obligados a separarse de inmediato se acomodaron con premura las ropas fuera de lugar, disimulando lo acontecido.

 ** _-¡Buenos días! El desayuno estará listo en 20 minutos, por favor cámbiense-_** habló la matriarca Saotome apenas asomándose para retirarse en el acto pensando en que su plan marchaba a la perfección.

 ** _-Gracias-_** respondieron al unísono.

Ranma se levantó del piso y ayudó a Akane a hacer lo mismo, la tomó por la cintura elevándola hasta que sus rostros estaban a la misma altura para depositar un atrevido beso en su boca.

 ** _-Quiero más-_** habló el joven haciendo un tierno puchero.

 ** _-Habrá más, pero ahora debemos ir al comedor-_** repuso la chica guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

Con esa promesa en mente, el chico se fue feliz en dirección de la casa.

Durante el desayuno todo fue armonioso, sin el resto de los integrantes de la familia no había peleas por comida ni insinuaciones de matrimonio en cada bocado, se respiraba la tranquilidad.

 ** _-Hijos, debo comunicarles que Nabiki y yo saldremos de viaje-_** anunció Nodoka y comenzó a hablar emocionada- **_fue tal el éxito de sus consejos en la farmacia de mi amiga que le habló a su hermano de ellos, por lo que quiere contratarla como asesora para su negocio en Kioto, sin embargo, no sería correcto que una jovencita se quedara a solas con un desconocido, por lo que la acompañaré-._**

Los ojos de los jóvenes estaban abiertos a más no poder y apenas pestañeaban, la mujer madura se dio cuenta de la sorpresa y completó.

 ** _-El hecho de que ustedes se queden solos no tiene nada de malo, al fin que son prometidos, además, alguien debe cuidar la casa y qué mejor que los herederos de las escuelas de combate libre-_**

 ** _-Solo procuren no matarse mientras no estamos, que no habrá quien los cuide-_** repuso la mayor de las hermanas Tendo presente- **_solo serán un par de días, así que compórtense ¿quieren?-._**

 ** _-Les dejé bastante comida lista para que no se preocupen, procuren cerrar bien y por favor no se descuiden, quiero que los dos estén aquí ¿de acuerdo?-_** Nodoka asomó apenas perceptiblemente a su compañera la katana.

Akane y Ranma asintieron frenéticamente ante la amenaza.

 ** _-¡Me alegra que todo esté bien entendido!_** – sonrió emocionada la madre de Ranma- **_saldremos terminando el desayuno-._**

 ** _-¿Tan rápido? Apenas nos lo estás diciendo-_** se sorprendió el menor de los Saotome.

 ** _-Bueno, hijo, esto ya estaba planeado solo que había olvidado confirmárselos, pero ¿recuerdas que te lo había mencionado?-_** con su gesto hizo recordar a Ranma el tema de las "medidas extremas" que había dicho anteriormente- **_así que sé buen hijo y ayúdame a llevar los platos a la cocina-._**

Ambos miembros de la familia Saotome se dirigieron a la otra habitación, una vez solos, la madre comenzó a hablar.

 ** _-Ranma, querido, quiero que te comportes con Akane y la trates bien, tienes estos días para que mejoren su relación, si cuando regrese veo que no han cambiado las cosas entre los dos, romperé el compromiso y nos mudaremos inmediatamente a Corea -_** el chico recibió la amenaza como balde de agua fría- **_no es mi intención que se casen inmediatamente como quiere tu padre, pero si no hay futuro entre ustedes no tiene sentido que sigamos aquí, en Corea tengo familia que gustosa nos recibirá y es la opción ideal para que no vuelvan a verse jamás… Ranma, aprovecha estos días sin que nadie los importune para que decidas qué quieres-._**

El joven sabía perfectamente lo que quería y lo que haría en esos días, una sonrisa de satisfacción que no pasó desapercibida para su progenitora apareció furtivamente en su rostro para desaparecer de inmediato, solo era cuestión de dejar que todo fluyera.

 ** _-Sí, mamá, no te preocupes, para cuando regreses te tendré una respuesta-_** intentó sonar lo más ecuánime posible.

-0-

Los chicos se despidieron de las mayores en la entrada deseándoles un buen viaje.

 ** _-¿Crees que funcionará, hija?-_** preguntó Nodoka abordando el taxi que las llevaría al aeropuerto.

 ** _-Pienso que sí, tía, si no por lo menos nos iremos un par de días de vacaciones-_** guiñó al responder la aludida.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se encontraban aún en la puerta del hogar sin atinar a moverse, Akane fue la primera en girarse para irse de ahí cuando Ranma la sujetó por la cintura desde atrás, respiró sobre su nuca erizándole la piel y le habló con seductor tono.

 ** _-Te haré mía cuantas veces quiera y por el tiempo que pueda-._**

Acto seguido le sujetó ambos pechos y los masajeó candentemente, causando en la chica que apretara las piernas al sentir aquel toque; el joven empujó suavemente la espalda de la chica para inclinarla hasta que quedó sosteniéndose sobre sus manos sin doblar las rodillas, luego se agachó, tomó la orilla del vestido que la mujer llevaba y lo levantó para dejar expuestas unas preciosas pantaletas blancas de encaje, se excitó ante aquella paradisíaca vista que solo lo incitó a hundir la boca en el recoveco entre las piernas de Akane. Por sobre la tela comenzó a lengüetear la intimidad femenina separando con sus manos la unión de las carnes para poder llegar más profundo, sintió como aquella brecha iba humedeciéndose poco a poco hasta que estuvieron empapadas las bragas, no aguantaba más la tentación así que se deshizo del estorbo de la tela para poder saborear aquel manjar que solo había imaginado tener tan cerca. Los labios íntimos de Akane ya estaban hinchados de excitación, su abertura chorreaba de anhelo, toda ella le llamaba; introdujo su lengua en aquel desconocido rincón, saliendo y entrando trazando espirales que hacían temblar a su pareja que gemía sonoramente su nombre, elevando su de por sí inflado ego.

La chica sentía que las piernas le temblaban, la sensación de la cálida lengua de Ranma abriéndose paso a su interior, alcanzando lugares tan profundos e inexplorados le brindaba un enorme placer, un incontrolable fuego se abría paso desde su parte inferior quemándola y cuando el chico comenzó a succionar el excitado clítoris perdió la cordura, gritos de excitación salían incontrolables de su garganta, no pudo más y se derramó totalmente en la boca de su amante, cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso apenas logrando sostenerse.

El abrumador sabor dulce de la mujer inundó la boca del joven, quien siguió succionando hasta que la última gota resbaló sobre sus labios y la chica no pudo sostenerse más; se encontraba tan excitado que su miembro había comenzado a doler, la vista del trasero de Akane empinado, esperándolo, solo lo convirtió en un animal salvaje que necesitaba aliviarse, bajó con tosquedad su propia ropa exponiendo su enorme virilidad e inmediatamente se ensartó entre las piernas de su amada que lo recibió gratamente. El ser abrazado por la intimidad de la muchacha solo aumentó la imperiosa necesidad de continuar asaltándola hasta que se sintiera satisfecho; se movía con agresividad, con prisa, con violencia, la sujetaba de la cadera con posesión, con brusquedad, con fuerza, deseaba estar dentro de ella, quería quedarse en ella.

Esa faceta desconocida de Ranma exaltaba el líbido de la chica que adoró la manera de ser poseída así, arañaba el piso ante los fuertes embates que recibía, la humedad que le emanaba solo era testigo de cuán excitada estaba, recorrió prontamente el camino hasta su segundo orgasmo.

El joven de trenza continuó moviéndose con ese ritmo hasta que en un último empujón se adentró lo más que pudo en la chica siendo poseído por el clímax más poderoso que hasta ahora había experimentado, se dejó caer momentáneamente exhausto sobre la espalda de la joven.

 ** _-¿Estás bien?-_** le preguntó a Akane aún con la respiración agitada.

 ** _-¿Tú qué crees?-_** respondió pícara.

 ** _-Eso espero, porque apenas vamos empezando-_** contestó jactancioso.

Se levantó y cargó a la chica en sus brazos, subió con ella hasta su habitación, entraron y sin cuidado de cerrar la puerta se besaron apasionadamente, Akane sujetó con sus piernas la cintura del joven y se sostenía con sus brazos alrededor del varonil cuello, él intentaba infructuosamente de desabotonar la vestimenta de la chica para poder tener acceso pleno a aquella piel que le hacía agua la boca, en un arrebato de pasión y no pudiendo soportar más, Ranma jaló el vestido por sus costuras rompiéndolo, haciendo lo mismo con el sostén que aún traía la mujer pues era lo único que le impedía disfrutarla a plenitud, ahora la violencia e intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella los enfocaba en poder amarla sin tapujos ni cuidados. Akane gozó con la urgencia de su amante por recorrerla, por acariciarla, por poseerla.

La recostó como estaba en su futón, totalmente desnuda, se incorporó solo lo suficiente para poder admirarla, para grabar en su mente aquel ser perfecto para él que se le entregaba sin reparos; la chica comenzó a avergonzarse e intentó cubrirse, pero él le detuvo las manos.

- ** _No_** \- susurró- **déjame admirarte, eres hermosa-.**

Aquellas palabras subieron más la temperatura corporal de Akane, no por pudor si no por deseo, su corazón latía desbocado de pasión y amor. Le tomó por el rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí, entregándose por completo en aquel beso, no solo física si no emocionalmente, quería transmitirle todo el amor que tenía para él. Él recibió gustoso toda la carga de emociones en ese contacto que respondió de la misma manera, ahí fue cuando supo con toda certeza que amaba a esa mujer como nunca antes se lo había confesado, que la necesitaba como al aire para vivir y que no soportaría estar lejos de ella ni un solo día de su vida.

 ** _-Te amo_** \- habló Ranma sobre los labios de Akane.

El pecho de la chica se lleno de aquel amor correspondido.

 ** _-Yo también te amo-_**

La virilidad del joven se sumergió en ella con tiento, con ternura, expresando en ese acto sublime todo aquello que se habían guardado hasta ese entonces, demostrándose lo que ya se habían dicho.

Suave, con calma, amándose sin prisas, besando todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance, disfrutando el toque mutuo, entregando su alma, así los sorprendió la oscuridad de la noche, exhaustos pero colmados de felicidad.

Se observaban frente a frente comunicándose con la mirada, las manos de Ranma recorrían pausadamente a Akane delineando desde la esbeltez de la cintura hasta la anchura de la cadera; la chica a su vez delineaba con su índice aquel varonil rostro que la seducía.

- ** _Deberíamos comer algo-_** sugirió la mujer- **_me sorprende que no hayas tenido hambre todavía-._**

 ** _-Estaba… ocupado-_** esa mirada penetrante la enloquecía- **_pero sí tengo hambre, ¡vamos!-_**

La chica tomó sus desgarradas ropas y se dirigió a la puerta, regalándole a su amante una espléndida vista de su exuberante retaguardia.

 ** _-¿A dónde vas así?-_** interrogó aún embobado.

- ** _No puedo volver a ponerme esto, iré por ropa-_**

 ** _-Espera-_** la alcanzó rápidamente en la puerta y la vistió con su camisa china- **_con esto bastará, solo iremos a la cocina-_**

Akane se abrazó a sí misma envuelta en la prenda que acababan de ponerle, aspiró ese agradable aroma que emanaba, olía a él. Ranma se puso únicamente sus calzoncillos y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la joven en dirección de la cocina.

Calentaron la comida que les habían dejado, la llevaron al comedor y se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre para alimentarse, de vez en cuando Ranma robaba un poco del tazón de Akane, lo que hacía reír a la chica y fingía indignación, no podían dejar de verse y tocarse de vez en cuando, se encontraban bajo el influjo de los sentimientos recién proclamados.

Terminaron de cenar, dejaron todo en orden y se dirigieron al primer piso de la casa, una vez que llegaron no sabían cómo comportarse pues no querían separarse pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a decirlo abiertamente.

- ** _Hasta mañana-_** el muchacho fue el primero en hablar.

- ** _Des… cansa-_** respondió la chica levantando el rostro para darle un pequeño y furtivo beso en los labios.

Se quedaron todavía parados uno frente del otro sin ganas de moverse, al fin, después de un incómodo silencio, Ranma se dio la vuelta para irse, más la mano de Akane le sujetó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-_** preguntó nervioso.

La sonrojada chica negó con la cabeza, se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos en un gesto de vergüenza y mirando hacia un lado para evitar verlo directamente dijo

- ** _No quiero dormir sola… por favor, quédate conmigo-_**

El pecho de Ranma se hinchó de felicidad y una sincera sonrisa coronó su apuesto rostro.

 ** _-Toda la vida-_** dijo mientras abrazaba a aquella pequeña pero valiente mujer que había dicho lo que él no se había atrevido.

Akane dejó salir el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo, aún no daba crédito a lo que pasaba y seguía temiendo el rechazo.

Entraron a la habitación de la chica, ella arregló las sábanas y se metió en la cama con la camisa de él puesta todavía, él imitó el gesto, acomodándose para abrazarla, amaba tenerla tan cerca, aspirar su aroma, acariciar su cabello; se acomodaron con las frentes pegadas, enredaron las piernas, se dieron el último beso de la noche y partieron prontos al reino de los sueños, estaban agotados por todas las emociones del día. Tan cansados se encontraban que a pesar de sus instintos no se percataron de una presencia femenina que se acercaba a la casa.

Con habilidad felina, Shampoo llegó al tejado del hogar Tendo, sigilosamente descendió por la ventana del cuarto de Ranma para introducirse en él, mas grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el futón tendido y vacío.

 ** _-¿Airen no estar? Pero Shampoo sentir su presencia cerca-_** caviló- **_bueno, tener que adelantar plan entonces-._**

Salió por donde había entrado para cruzar el techo, se descolgó con habilidad frente al exterior de la habitación de Akane, deslizó el vidrio y entró. Parada junto a la cama, posicionó su mano para dar un certero golpe en un lugar específico de quién descansaba en la cama, más nunca espero que al ejecutar el ataque fuera detenida con violencia por una mano de características masculinas.

 ** _-¿A… Airen? ¿Qué hacer en cuarto de chica violenta?-_** preguntó no queriendo saber la respuesta percatándose de la desnudez del joven.

 ** _-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Shampoo?-_** habló el aludido con rabia contenida.

 ** _-Yo… yo...-_** las palabras no alcanzaban a salir de su boca debido al desorden de pensamientos que tenía.

 ** _-Viniste a hacerle daño a Akane ¿cierto?-_** respiró sonoramente- **_¿Sabes, Shampoo? Me tienes harto, no soporto más esta situación, mil y un veces te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo pero parece que no quieres entenderlo, a ver si de una buena vez te entra en la cabeza: amo a Akane y me casaré con ella. Estoy en su cuarto porque ahora es mi mujer, la he hecho mía más de una vez y pienso seguir haciéndolo por el resto de nuestros días-._**

La amazona pestañeaba una y otra vez sin hablar, no podía moverse más de sus ojos comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas.

- ** _No… no ser cierto… Airen estar mal… chica violenta haber usado hechizo en él… Shampoo romper el encantamiento y salvar a Airen… Airen amar a Shampoo-_** repetía ensimismada.

- ** _No, Shampoo, he elegido a Akane como mi pareja… la amo_** \- no había duda en la voz de Ranma.

La china dejó escapar un apagado quejido, se cubrió la boca y salió sin cuidado, corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y ahí, en medio de la calle con la luna como único testigo, dejó salir todo el dolor y la rabia que su corazón guardaba mientras se repetía a ella misma la ley de su tribu que dictaba que las amazonas no lloran por un hombre.

Desde el marco de la puerta, una boquiabierta Akane había presenciado toda la escena cuando regresaba del baño.

- ** _Ranma…-_** salió la exclamación a manera de susurró mientras una mezcla de sentimientos se vislumbraba en sus ojos

- ** _Era tiempo de que supiera todo_** \- se excusó él- **_no puedo permitir que te sigan queriendo hacer daño, no más… era necesario, no quiso entender de otra manera-._**

Se instalo el silencio entre ellos hasta que la mujer se animó a continuar.

 ** _-¿Es cierto todo lo que le dijiste?-_**

 ** _-¿Lo… lo e… es… escuchaste?-_** un sonrojado muchacho la esperaba en la cama.

 ** _-Cada palabra-_**

 ** _-Todo es cierto, y lo sostengo-_** dejando atrás la pena, mutó su gesto a uno que no daba cabida a la duda.

En cuestión de segundos Akane ya se encontraba encima de él, cubriéndolo de besos y caricias urgentes.

- ** _No sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado escucharte decirlo-_** entrecortadamente alcanzó a decir- **_hazme tuya, hoy, mañana, siempre, soy solo tuya-._**

Él correspondió de la misma manera, su mano pasó por debajo de la camisa que la chica vestía hasta introducir sus dedos en su centro sin ningún recato, ella se retorcía de placer ante su toque, le tomó violentamente el rostro para poder besarlo con pasión mientras él continuaba con el asalto a su intimidad; se detuvo tan solo un momento para girarla sobre el colchón, una vez que la tuvo boca abajo deslizó su mano para continuar acariciando el turgente botón de placer de la muchacha, ella instintivamente elevó las caderas, brindándole la oportunidad perfecta al chico para atravesarla hasta el fondo.

La embistió con energía, pegando su pecho a ella a la vez que mordía con lujuria la delicada espalda incrementándole el gozo a ambos; la pelvis del chico pegaba en cada arremetida contra el acolchonado trasero de ella, esa nueva forma de contacto solo le incrementaba el lívido y las ganas de seguirse fundiendo con su amada.

Akane estrujaba entre sus manos las sábanas de su cama, su excitación estaba alcanzando límites insospechados, el primer orgasmo de la noche se evidenció con los violentos gemidos que emanaron desde el fondo de su alma.

Ranma le rodeó la pequeña cintura con uno solo de sus brazos, la pegó a él lo más que pudo y descargó todo su ser en el cálido interior de la mujer, aún se movió convulsamente un poco más hasta que la última gota de su semilla se quedó en Akane.

 ** _-Creo que nunca voy a cansarme de esto-_** le dijo sobre su nunca con la respiración entrecortada.

 ** _-Me alegra saberlo-_** respondió ella ladeando un poco el rostro.

El joven Saotome se dejó caer a un lado de su chica sin soltarla, la atrajo lo más que pudo hacia sí para abrazarla por detrás, quedándose al poco tiempo profundamente dormido. La suave respiración en su espalda la llenaba de confort, esa sensación poco a poco la llevó a acompañar al chico junto a Morfeo.

Mientras tanto, con los ojos aún hinchados por el llanto, la chica de lejanas tierras ingresaba decidida al Neko-Haten.

- ** _Abuela, es hora… usaremos hechizo más poderoso para atrapar a Airen-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué tú decisión tan apresurada, bisnieta?-_** preguntó inquisitivamente la anciana.

- ** _Él… él… Airen estar con chica violenta-_** soltó enojada.

 ** _-Ellos viven bajo el mismo techo, es normal que se la pasen juntos-_**

 ** _-No, abuela… tu no entender… ellos… ellos dormir juntos-_** dijo apretando los puños hasta casi hacerlos sangrar.

 ** _-¿Quieres decir que estaban compartiendo la cama? ¿Solo… durmiendo?-_** el cuestionamiento de la anciana parecía fuera de lugar por su inocencia.

 ** _-¡No, abuela! Chica violenta hacerse mujer gracias a Airen-_** en su voz se percibió la tristeza- **_él tomarla… pero estoy segura que Shampoo con sus encantos poder hacer que Airen cambiar de opinión-_**

 ** _-Ya olvídalo, Shampoo-_** se expresó cansinamente la vieja.

 ** _-¡Jamás, abuela! Shampoo casarse con Airen, darle hijos dignos a la tribu-_**

 ** _-¡No, Shampoo, déjalo ya!-_** gritó exasperada Cologne- **_el orgullo de las amazonas está por encima de cualquier cosa, y jamás ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás! Disputaremos por un hombre que ya ha tomado a otra como suya, no somos ni seremos nunca la sombra de nadie, somos guerreras a cuyos pies han caído reyes y príncipes por nuestros encantos y valía, ¡nosotras elegimos a los hombres! No permitiré que un linaje tan destacado como el nuestro se vea deshonrado. Que Akane Tendo se quede con él y que le aproveche. Asunto cerrado-._**

No había cabida para la discusión, una de las matriarcas más importantes de la tribu había dictaminado ya sobre el futuro de la joven amazona, como guerrera que era no le quedaba otra más que tomar lo que le quedara de orgullo y retirarse dignamente de una contienda que jamás tuvo oportunidad de ganar.

Antes del amanecer del siguiente día se pudo ver la figura de una chica abordar un barco en el muelle con destino a China.

 ** _-Zàijiàn, Airen_** *- murmuró mientras dejaba caer sus chuís para que fueran tragados por el mar.

(* _Adiós, Amor_ )

 _-0-_

 _Gracias eternas a tod@s los que han llegado hasta aquí en su lectura._

 _Espero les agrade esta nueva entrega._

 _Guardo en mi corazón cada review, follow y favorite que hacen favor de darme._


	8. Nuestro secreto

Los siguientes días la nueva pareja vivió como si de su luna de miel se tratara, amándose cuanto podían y en dónde querían, explorando sus cuerpos como no se lo habían permitido antes, sin la intromisión de nadie más todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Camino al Dojo Tendo, una alegre jovencita de castaña cabellera y ojos azules caminaba cargando unos okonomiyakis.

- ** _No he visto a mi Ran-chan desde hace un tiempo, sé que se alegrará de mi visita, sobre todo porque ama mi comida-_** se jactaba orgullosa.

Llegó a la puerta del hogar, estaba a punto de llamar más se quedó con el puño en el aire.

- ** _Mejor entraré sin avisar para darle una sorpresa, no creo que se moleste, de cualquier manera soy su prometida y tengo derecho a estar donde él esté… a lo mejor tengo suerte, esté bañándose y pueda ayudarle a tallar su espalda_** \- se decía a sí misma algo sonrojada de lo que había imaginado.

Con su característica habilidad salto la barda ingresando directamente al patio, con sigilo se acercó al hogar, al no haber sido invitada formalmente a pasar podían tomarla como una intrusa y atacarla si no tenía cuidado. Le pareció escuchar ruidos provenientes del comedor, con cautela se colocó detrás de la pared para recorrerla y poder espiar sin ser vista, cuando llegó a la puerta corrediza abierta apenas asomó la cabeza para observar mejor lo que sucedía en el interior. Lo que vio la dejó impactada.

Sobre la mesa del comedor se encontraba desnuda Akane Tendo con sus cuatro extremidades sujetas a las patas del mueble; sus pechos, parte de su abdomen y entrepierna estaban adornados con helado que comenzaba a derretirse; sus ojos estaban cubiertos con una delicada tela mientras entre sus dientes sostenía una cereza en almíbar..

Parado a un lado de ella estaba Ranma admirando satisfecho su obra de arte; acto seguido, se agachó para comenzar a lamer lo esparcido sobre el vientre de su amante, saboreaba con glotonería cuando su lengua quitaba parte del dulce disfrutando cada gota de su postre favorito. Fue ascendiendo hasta los pechos de la chica, con devoción los limpió, provocando en ella espasmos en los que infructuosamente intentaba apretar la chorreante entrepierna; desanduvo el camino sobre el frente dirigiéndose a la última parte cubierta que quedaba en la anatomía femenina, primero se deleitó escuchando los gemidos que emitía la joven al ser limpiada de esa manera, luego hundió la boca en el recoveco que le clamaba por ser atendido para explorar hasta donde su lengua alcanzó.

Ukyo observaba la escena sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, su cuerpo completo se negaba a moverse, estaba paralizada de la impresión.

Akane ya no aguanto más, apretó la mandíbula destrozando la cereza que sostenía, la comió y comenzó a jadear.

 ** _-¡Tú ganas! ¡me rindo!-_** vociferó.

- ** _Di las palabras mágicas_** \- dijo el joven distrayéndose momentáneamente de lo que hacía.

- ** _Ranma Saotome, eres el hombre que amo, deseo con todo mi ser tenerte dentro de mi una vez más ¡por favor, tómame! ¡Soy tuya ahora y siempre!-_** gritó presa de la excitación.

El chico se levantó de donde estaba, se quitó la única prenda que le cubría la tremenda erección que ostentaba para así posicionarse encima de ella, besándola salvajemente mientras dirigía su excitado miembro a la cueva que hasta hacía poco atendía con la boca, con una mano se sostuvo y con la otra elevó la fina cintura para que ella pudiera sentir entre sus piernas la enorme virilidad que la reclamaba.

- ** _Yo también te amo, Akane… te seguiré amando y haciéndote mía hasta el fin de nuestros días-_** habló sobre la femenina boca con el ego inflado a más no poder.

Aflojó los amarres inferiores apenas lo suficiente para que pudiera levantar las caderas de la chica y hacerla suya, la penetró con ansiedad y frenesí provocando que de la mujer saliera un tremendo grito de placer al adentrarse en ella, continuó arremetiendo una y otra vez con fuerza y cadencia, solo se escuchaban los entremezclados gemidos de gozo.

Al fin su cuerpo reaccionó, Ukyo logró girarse para dejar de ver y deslizándose por la pared cayó sentada sobre sus piernas; gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, lentamente fue soltando la comida que traía en sus manos, derrotada, justo antes de que incontrolables sollozos escaparan de su boca se levantó y de la misma manera que había entrado se retiró.

Salió del Dojo sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a caminar mientras continuaba llorando, su pecho subía y bajaba presa de lastimosos suspiros, algo dentro de ella se había roto. Anduvo sin rumbo fijo hasta que la noche cayó sobre la ciudad, cuando se percató de la oscuridad se dirigió a su casa-restauran, al llegar subió directamente a su cuarto sin preocuparse por si tenía o no clientela, se metió a su cama y siguió sollozando hasta que se quedó dormida.

En otro lado de Nerima, mientras una pegajosa jovencita estaba ingresando al baño para tomar una ducha, su prometido rondaba el patio de la casa Tendo buscando, se detuvo al toparse con los envoltorios de la comida que había dejado la cocinera.

- ** _Así que fue Ukyo, no me hubiera gustado que se enterara así, tendré que ir a ver cómo se encuentra_** \- pensaba preocupado.

Ingresó al hogar dirigiéndose a su cuarto para ponerse ropa adecuada para salir, sin embargo, al subir no pudo evitar asomarse en la puerta semiabierta donde estaba su prometida, quedó maravillado ante la sensualidad que desbordaba esa mujer que estaba enjuagándose el cuerpo que aún tenía rastros de jabón; observó detenidamente cómo se levantaba rumbo a la tina de baño, la manera en que poco a poco se sumergía en ella, el suspiro que salió de su carnosa boca al estar disfrutando el agua, todo su ser era lo más embriagante que jamás hubiese visto en su vida.

- ** _Tal vez sea mejor ir mañana-_** se dijo a sí mismo al introducirse en el cuarto al tiempo que se desnudaba.

- ** _Hola_** \- saludó alegremente Akane cuando lo vio dentro- **_¿te bañarás?-._**

 ** _-¿Me tallarás la espalda?-_** contestó el varón sonriente.

 ** _-Solo si me das un beso-_**

Ranma se apresuró a lavarse, caminó a donde le esperaba la chica quien no lo había perdido de vista ni un momento y la besó con todo el amor que era capaz de demostrar, ella le tomó del rostro jalándolo hasta que estuvo totalmente sumergido en el agua; continuaron besándose con calma, con ternura, disfrutando el contacto de sus labios y sus lenguas, mordisqueando de vez en cuando en tono juguetón.

- ** _Me encanta estar así contigo, sin peleas y sin entrometidos acosándonos todo el tiempo-_** dijo el chico abrazándola.

 ** _-A mi también me gusta mucho. Es una lastima que esto no vaya a durar-_**

 ** _-¿A… a que te refieres?-_** preguntó con miedo el joven.

- ** _Pues a que es inevitable que nuestras familias regresen, a que tus prometidas vuelvan a acosarte, a que no nos dejen en paz-_** contestó ella con pesar en la voz.

- ** _De las prometidas lo voy a arreglar, te lo aseguro-_** dijo Ranma besándole la pequeña nariz a su acompañante- **_de nuestras familias… es un tema difícil-._**

 ** _-Ranma… yo… no… no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Te amo y si pasó esto entre nosotros fue porque ambos quisimos, no… no… no…_** -los nervios se apoderaron de la chica comenzando a balbucear.

El joven se sintió conmovido ante el sonrojó y nerviosismo de Akane, le tomó la barbilla con dos de sus dedos y le obligó a callar con un beso, apenas se separó de ella la vio a los ojos serenamente.

- ** _También te amo, quiero que estemos juntos… bueno, si es lo que quieres-_** su seguridad comenzó a tambalearse de solo pensar qué tal vez ella no le correspondiera.

 ** _-¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!-_** le interrumpió efusiva para después de sonrojarse hablar con timidez- **_sí quiero-._**

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron al escucharla, la abrazó posesivo escondiendo el rostro en el níveo cuello, sintió el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos temblar, alarmado se separó para observarla con preocupación.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿te hice daño?-_**

La joven negó con la cabeza para después echarse agua de la tina en el rostro.

- ** _No, es sólo que nunca creí que este día llegaría. Soy… muy feliz-_** su sonrisa podía derretir el mismísimo polo norte.

Ranma le correspondió a ese hermoso gesto, la besó profundo, con calma pero anhelante, entrelazando en esa caricia sus almas.

La intensidad del beso ascendía, las manos comenzaron a moverse acariciando la piel ajena, Ranma se deleitaba estrujando entre sus dedos los excitados pechos; atrevidamente, Akane recorría los fornidos pectorales mientras con su otra extremidad anduvo el camino hasta la incipiente masculinidad, la tomó acariciándola en toda su extensión, prodigándola de ardientes toques que comenzaron a volver loco a su pareja.

- ** _A… Akane… espera-_** jadeó el muchacho- **_el… el agua… está empezando a… enfriarse-._**

Salió rápidamente de la tina, tomó a la joven por la cintura para cargarla agarrándola por el trasero mientras ella se sostenía abrazándolo con las piernas, sus bocas libraban una encarnizada lucha al tiempo que sus cuerpos, cada vez más excitados por las caricias, se encaminaban al cuarto de la mujer. Apenas entraron Ranma depositó a su amada en la cama, posicionándose inmediatamente arriba de ella dispuesto a penetrarla a la brevedad, sin embargo, Akane hizo un giro para quedar ella encima de su prometido, sujetó las manos masculinas con sus rodillas y le habló sensualmente al oído.

- ** _Ahora es mi turno_** \- su aliento erizó la piel del hombre.

Con su lengua recorrió desde la oreja hasta la barbilla de él, con suaves besos anduvo el camino hasta los pectorales, a los que prodigó de caricias inéditas que hicieron excitar más al de por sí encendido chico. Se fue recorriendo hasta que su rostro quedó frente a "la bestia", tanto le maravilló verlo en su máximo esplendor que inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios con lascivia, el gesto no pasó desapercibido para el joven Saotome y su ego.

Con lentitud tomó la enorme virilidad en su mano para recorrerla con suavidad, acercó su boca con parsimonia para apenas rozar húmedamente la punta, poco a poco fue introduciendo en su totalidad el grueso miembro en su húmeda cavidad, el toque provocó que Ranma emitiera un sonoro gemido que indicaba el gozo que estaba experimentando.

La muchacha se regocijó de lo que su boca había provocado en el joven Saotome, con lascivia usó su ardiente lengua para recorrer extensamente el venoso músculo, ampliando la caricia a toda la zona genital masculina.

Al chico le agradó demasiado cómo estaba siendo explorado de aquella húmeda manera, extasiado sintió cómo su amante se apropiaba de su excitado miembro introduciéndolo cuán profundo pudo en su boca, brindándole un desconocido placer; Akane comenzó a mover su cabeza de tal manera que la virilidad entraba y salía de ella sin abandonarla en su totalidad, mientras, la recorría con su lengua y succionaba apenas lo suficiente para aumentarle el placer a su amado.

Ranma sentía que su alma quería abandonar el cuerpo por las intensas sensaciones, anhelaba más, necesitaba más; casi por instinto, sujetó con sus manos la cabeza de la chica marcando el ritmo que deseaba, conforme aumentaba su excitación se dejó llevar moviendo sus caderas con frenesí al tiempo que Akane le devoraba. En cuestión de minutos el joven sintió cómo el orgasmo se acercaba.

- ** _Akane… yo… yo… voy a… terminar…-_** habló mientras intentaba sin mucho esfuerzo alejarse de la boca femenina.

La aludida deslizó sus manos por debajo del trasero masculino y con mayor ahínco deleitó al hombre con sus movimientos, apenas unos segundos después sintió su garganta llenándose de una sustancia viscosa cuyo sabor no le desagradó; Ranma se aferró del cabello azulado gimiendo sonora y placenteramente, con lentitud aflojó el agarre convirtiéndolo en un toque suave. Akane sacó de su interior aquel miembro que se negaba a darse por vencido aún, le dio un delicado beso en la punta a modo de despedida.

 ** _-Akane… tu… ¿cómo?... ¿Dónde?... Estuviste maravillosa_** \- pronunció en un suspiro el muchacho.

 ** _-Me alegra que te haya gustado-_** sonrió pícaramente- **_ya era tiempo de corresponderte._**

 ** _-¡Vaya que lo hiciste!... Y ahora… -_** el joven con su habitual destreza recostó a su chica en la cama, puso su aún erecta masculinidad en la entrada de Akane y empujó firme hasta llegar al fondo.

La mujer soltó un bufido de placer al sentirlo, ambos se dieron cuenta de la facilidad con la que se había deslizado dentro de ella debido a la abundante humedad que emanaba del centro femenino, el joven Saotome se sintió más que orgulloso al saber lo excitada que estaba su mujer de haberle hecho aquella felación. Con el ánimo por las nubes asaltó de una manera brutal aquel ardiente cuerpo que tanto lo encendía; ella lo recibió gustosa, gemía sonoramente ante cada embiste.

Probaron decenas de posiciones esa noche, siendo cada una más placentera que la anterior, hasta que ambos, exhaustos y satisfechos uno del otro, quedaron postrados en la cama para dormir en los brazos de la persona que amaban.

-0-

El reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana y él apenas estaba abriendo los ojos, su prometida seguía desnuda a su lado, respirando suavemente sumida en el mundo de los sueños aún. Aquella visión comenzó a excitarlo, más prefirió abstenerse, sería mejor que se fuera mientras seguía dormida, más tarde podría contarle todo.

Salió de la habitación, pasó a su propio cuarto para vestirse y al baño para alistarse, regresó sobre sus pasos, abrió con delicadeza la habitación de la chica para corroborar que siguiera dormida y colocó una nota sobre el escritorio. Con el mismo sigilo con el que ingresó a ver a su amada, salió del Dojo.

Caminaba lento, meditabundo, no sabía cómo estaría ni qué le diría, lo único que ocupaba su mente era que esa situación debía acabar, por mucho que le doliese.

Se detuvo al frente del Ucchan's, dudó un poco todavía, levantó su mano y tocó tres veces, espero más de un minuto antes de volver a tocar, nuevamente sin respuesta. Se atrevió a abrir la puerta, para su extrañeza estaba sin seguro, temió por su amiga aunque sabía de sobra que era una artista marcial que podía con todo, bueno, casi todo.

 ** _-¡U-Chan!-_** llamó- **_soy Ranma ¿puedo pasar?-._**

Al seguir escuchando solo el silencio se atrevió a buscarla, como no la vio en el restaurante decidió subir a la parte de las habitaciones. Con cuidado ingresó al segundo piso, dirigiéndose a la puerta que sabia correspondía al cuarto de Ukyo, nuevamente le habló.

- ** _U-Chan, ¿estás aquí?-_** solo al no obtener respuesta se decidió a abrir.

Ahí estaba su amiga de la infancia, sentada abrazando sus rodillas y cubierta hasta la cabeza con una frazada, solo se le podían ver sus hinchados ojos por la mala noche y el llanto.

- ** _U-Chan...-_** se acercó tímidamente a la cama hasta sentarse en la orilla.

- ** _Vete_** \- una voz sin emociones salió de la garganta de la chica.

- ** _No hasta que hablemos-_**

 ** _-¿De que quieres hablar, Ran-cha… Ranma?-_** intentaba contener las lágrimas.

- ** _Yo… yo… -_** su debilidad siempre había sido el llanto ** _\- ¡quiero pedirte perdón!-_**

 ** _-¿Perdón? ¿Perdón por qué?-_** escupió despectiva.

- ** _Porque te hayas enterado de esa manera-_** su arrepentimiento era sincero- **_debí… debí haber sido claro contigo, pero no fue algo que planeara, solo sucedió-_**

 ** _-Solo sucedió_** \- repitió pensativamente viéndolo fijo.

La cocinera abandonó su sitio para acercarse al joven Saotome, cuando estuvo a su alcance en un hábil movimiento se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

 ** _-¡U-Chan! ¿! Qué… qué estás haciendo?-_** gritó sorprendido Ranma sin atinar a hacer algo.

- ** _Entiendo tus necesidades como hombre, Ran-chan, ahora sé que lo que pasó fue mi culpa por no haberte cumplido como mujer, estoy dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar tu infidelidad-_** rápidamente desabrochó el frente de su ropa para que sus pechos apenas cubiertos por una venda quedarán expuestos rozándose con el varonil torso.

Sus manos capturaron la faz masculina, intentó acercarse a besar aquellos tentadores labios que siempre había anhelado, al fin, Ranma sería de ella. Sin embargo, justo antes de concretar su deseo, alcanzó a ver en los ojos del chico una expresión que jamás había tenido para con ella, algo que le hirió profundamente el corazón, la veía con lástima y decepción.

Él apenas giró el rostro para esquivar los labios de ella que se estamparon en su mejilla.

- ** _U-Chan, basta-_** dijo serio con algo de tristeza en su voz- **_sabes perfectamente que no es eso, yo la…-_**

 ** _-¡No! ¡No lo digas! –_** le interrumpió abruptamente- **_mientras no lo digas, no será verdad. Tendré una esperanza, aunque sea mínima-_** sus ojos dejaban escapar agua salada.

- ** _Sabes que es cierto. Yo amo a Akane, ella será mi esposa_** \- le costó demasiado romperle el corazón a su querida amiga, pero no podía permitir que siguiera albergando falsas ideas y mucho menos que por su cobardía su amada mujer saliera lastimada.

Ukyo se derrumbó en sus brazos sollozando lastimeramente, su cuerpo se sacudía de manera involuntaria debido al llanto, Ranma se limitó a abrazarla y acunarla en su pecho mientras se recuperaba un poco.

Pasados unos minutos comenzó a calmarse hasta dejar de llorar, se separó lentamente del que creía el amor de su vida, intentó mirarlo más aún le era demasiado doloroso.

-¿ ** _Sabes? Creo que muy en el fondo lo sabía, aunque nunca quise aceptarlo-_** suspiró la chica de azules ojos como quien se libra de un gran peso- **_ahora, vete, Ranma, quiero estar sola-._**

El chico se levantó dudoso, sabía que con su presencia solo la lastimaría más, pero temía que hiciera alguna tontería.

- ** _Vamos, vete ya, no haré ninguna locura-_** intentó sonreír la triste mujer- **_aunque… Ranma… tal vez no me veas pronto-._**

- ** _Yo…-_** intentó objetar, más sabía que debía darle tiempo para que lo asimilara- **_entiendo. Quiero que sepas, U-Chan, que aunque no como esperas, sí te quiero, eres mi amiga-._**

El muchacho se retiró de la habitación con algo de tristeza pero con la firme convicción de que había hecho lo correcto, adentro del cuarto la joven mujer volvió a envolverse en la tela para acurrucarse en posición fetal.

- ** _Hasta siempre, mi amado Ran-chan-_** gruesas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas, solo durmiendo menguaría ese dolor que tenía instalado en el pecho y que no parecía que fuera a terminar dentro de poco.

-0-

Ranma regresó al Dojo cerca del medio día, se había detenido a descansar y ordenar sus pensamientos en la copa de un árbol, por supuesto que no se arrepentía de nada, solo caviló acerca de que madurar implicaba afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

En cuanto ingresó al hogar un agradable aroma de comida inundó su nariz, según recordaba había dejado solamente a Akane en la casa, por lo que no se explicaba el origen de aquel delicioso olor.

Llegó a la estancia donde se encontraban los empaques de comida que deleitaban su olfato junto a un pergamino, veía con desconfianza todo eso cuando escuchó la voz del objeto de su amor.

- ** _Trajeron para ti eso en la mañana junto con el escrito, parece que es de parte de la abuela de Shampoo-_** habló con algo de fastidio en su tono.

 ** _-¿Y que dice el papel?-_**

 ** _-¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo?!-_** dijo claramente molesta- **_viene dirigido a ti, no leo lo que no me incumbe-._**

Algo gustoso por los evidentes celos de su pareja, se acercó a ella para abrazarla y robarle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido con ansias.

- ** _No seas boba, amor. Todo lo mío es tuyo, puedes disponer de ello como quieras. No te oculto nada-_** sus seductores ojos surtieron el efecto esperado en la chica- **_ahora, vamos a ver a qué viene todo esto._**

En voz alta leyó el pergamino:

 _"Ranma Saotome, por este conducto se le notifica la anulación oficial del compromiso matrimonial con Shampoo, guerrera amazona de nuestra tribu. Por favor acepte este presente como compensación por los inconvenientes que esto pueda ocasionarle._

 _Atentamente, Consejo Supremo de la Tribu Joketsuzoku"_

 ** _-¡Vaya! Esto no me lo esperaba-_** seguía sin poder creerlo el muchacho- **_eso quiere decir que ahora solo tengo una prometida, la persona a la que haré mi esposa algún día… si me acepta-._**

Akane lentamente se giró a verlo estupefacta.

 ** _-¿Eso… eso… es una… propuesta?-_** habló con un peso en el pecho, quizás estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

El varón tomó las delicadas manos entre las suyas, la miró de manera penetrante y continuó.

 ** _-Akane, solo tú eres dueña de mi corazón, sé que somos muy jóvenes y que no tengo nada que ofrecerte más que mi palabra, pero si la aceptas ahora te prometo que trabajaré duro para darte la vida que mereces en el futuro-._**

La joven apretujó el rostro en el fuerte pecho de su amado intentando ocultar las lágrimas de felicidad que no podía contener. Al fin, levantó la cara para verlo con los ojos llenos de amor.

 ** _-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!-_** su hermosa sonrisa iluminó la habitación- **_acepto ser tu prometida… por gusto-._**

Ranma tenía el rostro más feliz que nunca, temblaba de la emoción, solo él sabía cuánto le había costado expresarse de esa manera y sobre todo enfrentar su miedo a ser rechazado. La joven Tendo se soltó de las fuertes manos de su prometido para tomarle el rostro, se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo besó en los labios; aquel beso le supo a Ranma mejor que cualquiera de los platillos que estaban en la mesa.

Las manos del joven viajaron a la cintura y a la nuca de la mujer de su vida, acariciaban posesivamente la fisionomía femenina, pareciera que temía fuera un sueño y se le pudiera escapar.

- ** _Oye, por cierto ¿a dónde fuiste sin mi en la mañana?-_** cuestionó la joven disimulando mal sus celos y apartándose un poco de la voracidad de él.

El chico suspiró recordando el episodio con su amiga.

- ** _Fui a ver a Ukyo, se acabó el compromiso con ella-_**

 ** _-¿En serio? ¿lo aceptó? ¿así? ¿sin más?-_** la joven no podía creer que la cocinera renunciara a Ranma con tanta facilidad.

- ** _Bueno, pues… la verdad es que… pues…-_** no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante lo sucedido pero no deseaba mentirle.

- ** _Ranma…-_** usó un tono de voz que empezaba a dejar de ser amable- **_habla de una vez._**

 ** _-De acuerdo, ella… ella… ¡Nos vio ayer teniendo relaciones sobre la mesa!-_** soltó ante el aura de batalla de Akane que comenzaba a crecer.

 ** _-¿Ella? Cuando… tu y yo… allá… ¡Oh, no!-_** se llevó las manos a la boca- **_¿Y… cómo está?-._**

 ** _-Pues al principio no lo tomó muy bien, pero al parecer estará mejor, aunque le tomará tiempo-._**

 ** _-Yo… yo… yo quería que lo supieran, pero no de esta manera. ¡Ay, Ranma! Pobre Ukyo ¿habrá algo que podamos hacer para resarcir el daño que le hemos hecho?-_** la chica habló con auténtico pesar.

- ** _Akane, tú siempre preocupándote por todos-_** posó sus labios en la frente de la fémina- **_no hay nada que podamos hacer, es algo que tiene que asimilar, cuando esté lista lo sabremos-._**

Ella asintió en silencio para luego reposar su cabeza en el fuerte torso.

- ** _Además, nosotros estaremos muy ocupados con nuestros propios problemas… ¿qué vamos a hacer con nuestros padres?-_** retomó la palabra el guerrero.

Un rictus de terror apareció en la cara de Akane de solo imaginar a su padre y a su suegro insistiendo en el asunto del heredero, claro que le gustaba estar con Ranma de esa manera, pero era muy diferente que fueran de dominio público sus relaciones y sobre todo que quisieran entrometerse. Además que aunque amaba con todo su corazón al joven, no quería precipitarse, de nuevo, en una boda qué tal vez igual que la anterior, arruinaran.

 ** _-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad, Ranma?-_** el aludido afirmó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados- **_y también sabes que me encantaría poder gritarlo ¿cierto? Pero…-_**

 ** _-¡Te entiendo! Entonces estás de acuerdo si…-_** interrogaba con la mirada.

 ** _-¡Totalmente! Así no…-_**

 ** _-¡Exacto! Además tampoco…-_**

 ** _-Será nuestro secreto-_** susurraron casi al unísono mientras sus miradas expresaban todo lo que sentían uno por el otro.

Él le acarició dulcemente el rostro, ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió complacida, ese asunto de dos se quedaría solo entre ellos, luchando para que durara y poniendo a prueba la fuerza de su amor.

 _-0-_

 _¡Hola a tod@s de nuevo! Espero disculpen el retraso en la actualización, pero la musa se volvio a tomar vacaciones y no me dejó terminar hasta hoy._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado esta nueva entrega, toda crítica es bien recibida_

 _Muchas gracias por todos los follows, favorites y reviews de todos y cada uno de ustedes, me animan a continuar y escribir mejor para que lo disfruten._

 _¡Hasta muy pronto!_


End file.
